Hanamachi
by notesonlife
Summary: AU. In a world of lust, deceit, and fake smiles, a geisha's greatest taboo is falling in love. Tenten only wants to make Tsunade proud. But the Hyuugas, especially Neji, are proving to be an obstacle, inexplicably tied to both their pasts. NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1: Losing Obaachan

_Note: So if you've noticed, I deleted Beneath the Cherry Blossom Tree. Why ? Because I didn't like the way the story was running beforehand, it just didn't work out. Nothing was lining up right, (i.e. Neji can't be a shinobi and a businessman) and I want to restrict this to just a geisha world, incorporating shinobi aspects as little as possible. After a long hiatus, I finally feel motivated enough to rewrite this. I am terribly sorry to everyone who was expecting something different, but the story would have died if I left it at there._

**Note:** Based on Memoirs of a Geisha by Arthur Golden. Not too much._  
_

**Disclaimer:** The series, Naruto, nor any of the characters, belong to me.

* * *

**Hanamachi**

**001.**** Losing ****Obaachan**

She lived with Obaachan until she was seven years old. Then, her name had been Mai, which meant ocean, because Obaachan always said that she was a lot like water. The older woman liked to call her Mai-Mai, because it was common for young girls to repeat the character of their names like so, or at least, girls from where Obaachan came from did. Obaachan had white hair that sat atop her head like a crown, and her face was full of wrinkles that her eyes only formed crescents when she smiled. She had a scratchy voice and Mai needed to yell for Obaachan to hear. She moved very slowly, even when getting up from bed, and she was always coughing.

They lived poorly but happily enough in the outskirts of a very poor district. Obaachan always said that they were poor because in a past life, they had done something bad, so all they could do was be content with this life, and then in the next life, they would be reincarnated into something better, like a princess. Mai had taken this to heart, and did many of the chores, because Obaachan was too old and too weak to. She cleaned, cooked, washed the clothes and made tea for Obaachan to drink. Mai told herself that she was happy when her bones began to hurt, because that meant Obaachan would be proud of her hard work.

One time, Obaachan brought her into the center of a town called Konoha. They stood in the shadows of the sidewalk, gazing out at the bustling people, ignoring a little wide-eyed girl and a poor old woman. It was there that Mai saw them, the shockingly graceful women that seemed to glide as smooth as a boat floating over water, rather than walk the way she and Obaachan did. Their complexions were as white as blank canvas and beautiful smiles formed on their red lips. Their hair were bound tightly in an intricate knot and decorated with bells and flowers, and the silk garments (Obaachan called them _kimono_) were all the magnificent colors of the world. They laughed and chatted, shooting glances at men who only stopped in their tracks when they saw them. Obaachan said that these were _geisha_. These were beautiful women who wore pretty silks and danced a mesmerizing dance, they went to parties and did silly things and were praised for them.

Mai told Obaachan afterwards that she will work hard and be happy the rest of her life, in hopes that in the next life, she will be a geisha, and be just as beautiful as those women who could entrance any man just by glancing at them. Obaachan had smiled at her with a lost expression and said that was a fine idea.

Then, two months after Obaachan had brought her to see the geisha in the center of Konoha, Obaachan had died in her sleep. She had been sick for a long time, as long as Mai could remember, and sometimes at night, long after Obaachan died and Mai was no longer called Mai, she could still hear the whooping coughs as if Obaachan was still sleeping in the straw bed across the room in the one bedroom of their tiny shack.

* * *

It was a rainy, spring night, the night after Obaachan's burial, that the door of the tiny shack was kicked down, and a violent gust of wind rattled the weak foundations of the home. Voices filled the doorway, loud and forced, and Mai could hear shuffling stifled by the heavy rain. 

"Find the girl."

The men had come, and Obaachan had once warned her that if any men came in when she was not there, Mai needed to leave as soon as possible. If she didn't, the men would do something bad and ruin her chances of her being a geisha in the next life.

The sky was an ominous color, and the rain was cold on her skin. She shivered, wearing nothing but her tattered robes. She stood in the yard, staring back at her home, and hot tears pricked behind her eyes. Her feet were glued to the wet dirt underneath her, and she stared out at the field where Obaachan was buried.

That was when one man looked through the window and saw her.

Mai finally turned and ran. Feet pounded against the grass, slipping between her toes until she reached the dirt path, where the stones were slippery from the dew. Her hair was damp and heavy in her eyes, and then there was the yell of the men over the rain, chasing her. If they found her and took her, she could no longer be a geisha.

She ran off the pathway, but the men had ran past her, huddled behind a large oak tree, and pain shot up her leg as something sharp cut deep into her foot. She cried out in pain, revealing her hiding spot, and the men had turned and were coming back.

Her hands reached up to clench against the arms of the tree, her feet were climbing up the rough bark, and the cuts in her feet opened up, the stinging pain forcing her vision to be blurry with tears. She reached for one of the branches, missing the bark, and she slipped and fell.

She heard the sound of what must have been her bones breaking and she reached up to feel warm blood gushing from her temple. Her body was paralyzed on the ground, and she was losing consciousness fast. She laid on her back with her face to the ash gray sky overhead, mud smeared on her face, and sobbed.

_I'm going to die, Obaachan._

The feeling, pain mixed with sheer terror, filled her panicked, broken body beyond coherent thought, and monsters were clawing at her from everywhere, and she was screaming bloody murder.

Then, warm hands touched her shaking shoulder, instantly stilling her. Rain was no longer pounding over her body, and Mai lifted her head, wiping at her eyes with grimy, bloody, palms to see a beautiful woman holding an umbrella over both of them. She stared up at her, unable to lift herself off the ground, entranced at the soothing aura that emitted from the woman. Long blonde hair plaited down her shoulders framed her face, thick eyelashes revealing soft brown eyes. Her scarlet lips curved in a smile, her complexion as white as the moon and her features elegant and lucid, even in the rain. She wore the most stunning kimono Mai had ever seen, even better than the colorful garments of the geisha from Konoha, a dark crimson color with gold insignias. The sleeves trailed to the ground and were becoming wet and muddy in the rain. The silk hugged the woman's body, emphasizing her curves, a gold sash tied in a complex bow in the back (Obaachan said it was an _obi_, Mai recalled) emphasizing her well-endowed chest.

Mai had never seen anyone as beautiful. This was a beautiful queen, bending down to help a poor useless child.

"Tsunade-sama!" a male voice that sounded familiar called towards their direction, the volume muffled in the rain.

The blonde woman stood up, and her voice was rich and tender, "Gai-san, will you please carry this child?"

Mai sighed, allowing her eyes to droop as this time, strong male hands lifted her shaking body from the mud. She could feel the warm, callused skin that now held her shivering, broken body through the drenched fabric, and the man's sturdy arms rocked her against his chest fondly. The beautiful woman smiled once more at them, the umbrella still keeping her dry. Mai expected it to be so, because she did not want this woman to have even the slightest drop of rain mar her beauty.

She snuggled closer to the man's chest, as the rain washed the warm blood down her cheek. It stung, but her whole being ached.

"We won't let you waste your youth, young one," the man's voice was a deep baritone yet calming nevertheless, and Mai allowed herself to embrace the weariness in her limbs.

* * *

When Mai woke up, she was clean, wounds bandaged, one arm in a sling and her clothes changed into a comfortable cotton robe. It was a plain canvas color but it was the richest clothing she had even worn, snug on her lithe form. The room smelled of incense and the lamps illuminated the paneled walls. It was much different that the damp, smelly, little shack she lived in. Her thoughts travelled to her grandmother, and she rocked her arm, bringing her knees as close to her chest as she could manage, resting her chin on her knees.

The door slid open and it was the woman named Tsunade-sama. She wore a silk robe that was looser than the beautiful crimson kimono, but a pale blue color that seemed to match the sky. Her skin was no longer white and her lips were no longer red, but Mai thought that the woman was still as beautiful as before. She carried rice and salted fish in a tray, and Mai suddenly felt hungry. The muscular man (Mai figured his name was Gai-san) appeared after, carrying a large, leather-bound book in his hands.

Tsunade-sama smiled, kneeling by Mai's side and tucked a strand of her brown hair behind the young girl's ear. She placed the food on Mai's lap, and allowed her to eat. Then, she spoke to Gai-san about something incoherent to Mai's hungry and young mind. When the girl finally finished, the woman lifted the tray from her, handing it to her companion.

"Thank goodness your injuries are not fatal. If you are healthy enough, they will heal properly. Do you have a home?" the voice was the same soothing tone, and Mai felt her stirring heart relax as Tsunade-sama spoke.

"N-No," she finally answered.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any."

"What is your name, child?"

"I don't know."

It was a lie. Mai figured she was ashamed of herself, her name, and ultimately, her Obaachan. She wanted to leave her old life behind, and that would require her to leave her old name behind as well. She was a pathetic child for abandoning the only person who cared about her like so.

Tsunade-sama nodded, taking the almanac from the man, and flipped through the pages, contemplating. After a long while, she looked up, and asked, "How do you feel about the name Tian? It means heaven, since you seemed to have fallen from the heavens."

"I fell from a tree."

The woman smiled, "We were looking for you, and that tree was so tall that I felt like heaven had answered my prayers and sent me an angel."

"Heaven sent you me. I am not an angel," Mai said, a small frown on her lips. She should not be able to live with the most beautiful geisha of all geishas.

"You need a name, blossom," Gai-san interrupted, already settled next to the beautiful woman. He grinned, a goofy smile on his face. Mai only glanced from him to Tsunade-sama again. The comparisons between the two were great, while Tsunade-sama was elegant with a womanly figure; Gai-san was muscular and out-of-place in an awkward way. His jet-black hair was cut in an odd bowl-cut and his eyebrows looked like two black, fuzzy caterpillars had crawled above his eyelids when he was asleep. They were waiting for an answer.

"I like the name Tian," Mai said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Tian it is, then."

Mai shook her head, thinking of her Obaachan. "Tian-Tian," she breathed. "Tenten."

"Tenten," Tsunade-sama repeated, nodding approvingly. Tenten closed her eyes and she could feel the smile as Tsunade-sama leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Welcome to my okiya."

* * *

The man with the large eyebrows was named Maito Gai, but he assured her that Tenten should just call him Gai-sensei, deciding to be her self-proclaimed tutor. He told her that, Tsunade-sama, was the owner of the okiya. She was to be called _okaasan_, or "mother".

Tenten asked what an _okiya_ was.

Gai looked at her surprised, and said that an okiya was a house where geisha lived.

Tenten's eyes had widened at this; she would be living with other geishas, Tsunade-sama in particular. Her heartbeat increased significantly, and her world began to spin. She huddled, trying to catch her breath once more. Gai waited until Tenten's physical shock lessened.

"Tsunade-sama used to be a very successful geisha in Konoha. She retired a long while ago and opened this okiya, but sometimes men still ask for her presence at teahouses."

Gai told her that there were two other active geishas, Shizune-san and Mitarashi Anko-san. Shizune had her name changed when she became a geisha, while Anko had kept hers. He said that the two women were polar opposites except for the fact that they were both beautiful. As much as Shizune was tender and graceful, Anko was brash and passionate.

She had stopped him mid-rant and asked him if Tsunade changed her own name.

Gai nodded, and Tenten smiled quietly to herself. It was one similarity between them, at least. Then, Tenten asked what _he_ did.

Gai beamed at her and gave her an over-exaggerated thumbs-up pose, "I am this okiya's kimono dresser!"

Tenten looked puzzled, "Isn't it possible for geishas to put it on themselves?"

"Of course not! Under the beautiful first layer is yet another, and another, and the _obi_ tied around the waist is usually as long as least one room's width and must be tied correctly in the back and of course…"

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Gai's face brightened. 

"Oh Tenten-chan! That is probably Anko-san!"

The man scrambled up, practically sprinting to the door, sliding it open. It revealed a woman wearing a silk robe much like Tsunade-sama's, however; she wore hers immodestly, revealing slender, pale shoulders and a curve of her breasts. Thick, dark raven hair skimmed her shoulders, a constant smirk plastered on her round lips. She had prominent cheekbones and sharp features. Her eyes were darker and larger than Tsunade-sama's, that Tenten could not even see the pupils. The mysterious eyes were trained on her, seemingly staring into her soul, and Tenten could feel her blood chill.

Anko was just as beautiful as Tsunade-sama.

"Anko-san!" Gai greeted happily.

She raised two fingers at Gai, glancing at him and flashing a grin, before her eyes returned onto her. The look was so intense that Tenten felt her heartbeat speed up, realized she was staring, and instantly lowered her gaze.

"Is this the new addition?"

She was talking about her. Tenten forced her eyes up and was surprised by the amusement filling the woman's features. She lifted Tenten's chin, pulling the younger girl's face into her hands. Dark eyes peered into her lighter ones, and Anko's hand trailed up, touching the scar on her temple. Goosebumps ran down Tenten's spine.

"Will this go away?" she said, referring to the scar.

"It should," Gai replied behind her, his voice suddenly solemn. Anko's smirk widened and she let go of Tenten's chin. She turned her attentions back to Gai.

"Is she going to be a geisha?"

Gai nodded, "It'll be effective as soon as her wounds heal."

"So not in a while, I assume."

"Depends on how fast they heal."

"She'll experience _s__hikomi_ under Tsunade. That's enough to send the girl back under medical care."

Tenten was shocked at the lack of honorific after Tsunade-sama's name. She expected that this was Anko's personality, but it was somewhat rude. Gai chuckled, patting Anko's shoulder half-heartedly, "I think Tenten-chan can handle it. You did, to say the very least. Tenten-chan should be more worried about what _you_ would do in response then what Tsunade-sama would put out for her to do."

Tenten stared at them, straining to catch their conversation. Her heartbeat was so loud she was sure both of them could hear it, since it was throbbing in her ears.

_Did she say I was to be a geisha?_

"Where's Shizune?" Anko yawned, stretching her hands overhead.

"That's unladylike, Anko-san," Gai smiled, watching the way Anko yawned like a cat. "Shizune-san has some business to attend to outside Konoha. She should be back in a few days."

"You know I don't care when we're in the okiya," Anko replied, sticking her tongue out at Gai. "And let Shizune take a look at the girl, she can do it better."

"Anko-san has the sharpest eyes in all of Konoha."

"Shizune knows her way with words; she can break it to the girl better than I can."

"Tenten-chan suits the requirements to be a geisha, Anko-san," Gai replied, brows furrowing.

"What I'm saying is that she's too plain to get anywhere that Tsunade would invest in."

* * *

"Don't listen to what Anko has to say. She doesn't get to choose whether you become a geisha or not-" 

Tenten gazed at him through wide eyes, "I have the chance to be a geisha?"

Gai's eyes softened and he nodded, settling down by her side again, "Tsunade decided that since you do not have a home or family, she has allowed you to live in the okiya, under the pretense that you will become a geisha and someday pay this okiya back."

Tenten's eyes dazed, as she stared at a spot on the wall, "My… Obaachan said that if I was content with my life and listened to rules, I would definitely be able to be a geisha in my next life. If I try to be a geisha now, I am not following rules…"

Gai chuckled, "But what if, in your next life, you become a bird? Then you definitely can't become a geisha!"

Tenten turned to look at him, and he gave her a thumbs-up, "If you have the chance in this life, Tenten-chan, you should go for it."

Tenten felt tears trickle from her eyes, and Gai had pulled her into a hug as Tenten cried into his chest.

_Obaachan__, I know that this is your doing, wherever you are. You have bartered with fate to give me__ this chance. I'm sorry, Obaachan, for not coming after you so we can start a new life together._

* * *

Shizune was slender, not as much as Anko, and had long black hair that framed her face. Her features were less sharp than Anko's, but she held a reserved, elegant air that made her beautiful in her own way. She wore a smile as often as Anko wore a smirk, and as Gai said, she was the polar opposite to Anko's personality. She smiled at Tenten and touched her face just as Anko had, but she had caressed the younger girl's cheek and told her that everything was going to be all right. Anko always scared off potentials that were too weak, and advised Tenten to not fall into this trap.

Shizune looked thoughtful, and mused that Anko wasn't jealous of any competition; she was just eliminating those that would fail horribly later on. Her eyes were impeccable, and she was able to scout out a winner long before anyone noticed them.

Tenten realized that Anko's eyes had seen her unsatisfactory. Shizune could feel Tenten's thoughts in her solemn silence, and her eyes softened, gently running her hands through Tenten's unbound hair.

"But it's not like Anko's eyes are perfect," Shizune murmured, "After all, she was wrong with me."

Tenten's eyes widened. How could Anko not pick out Shizune's elegance as a sure and reliable investment?

"We grew up together," Shizune had left it at that, and Tenten could see she did not have the place to bother her for more.

When Shizune had left, planting a kiss on her head, Tenten had stared at the screen walls for a long time. There were many secrets in this okiya that she was not privy to, secrets she wondered she would ever be able to know.

* * *

_Notes: So it's a new beginning. I apologize to anyone who liked the other one. I promise I won't give up on this one. Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2: Shikomi

**002. Shikomi**

Tenten was kneeling on the floor with soapy water and an old dishrag when it started raining heavily. She stopped for a moment; leaning back to sit on her legs, glancing out the window. It was raining just like the day she met Tsunade. She sighed, her gaze moving towards the hallway.

Tsunade's room was just down the hall, but it seemed as far away as if she was still in the old district on the outskirts of town. Tsunade didn't show much attention when Tenten finally healed and started _shikomi_. Sometimes, she wished she could return to those lazy days, one leg in a heavy cast and one arm in a sling, listening to Tsunade read from her almanac.

However, if she ever wanted to be a geisha, she had to pass being a _shikomi._ Tsunade had taken Anko's advice and did not enroll her into school yet, until Tenten proved to be a worthy investment.

Tenten had once asked Gai what _shikomi_ even is. He told her that it was a stage in most geisha's lives, which either make or break potential geishas. Tsunade hadn't taken in any potentials in years, since Anko and Shizune were young and successful, bringing in a continuous flow of profits. Okaasans and even other geishas were harshly critical to a girl during their _shikomi_ years, especially if the girl owed a debt to the estate.

She leaned back over, stretching sore muscles, and continued scrubbing the floor. Her chores were worse than they were living with Obaachan, but Tenten didn't complain. Whenever she felt like she was going to fall asleep, waiting for Anko or Shizune to return, or if she was so tired with all the errands and cleaning, she would think of the beautiful geishas, dancing while she scrubbed. And one day, she will be dancing.

She had been watching Anko and Shizune practice their dancing, mesmerizing in their own way. While Shizune's movements were slower, they were more graceful than Anko's fast steps and twirling. Tenten had been taking parts of their dancing and mashed them together to form her own little routine, shich she practiced at night while waiting for the geisha to return from their engagements. Dancing added lightness to her bones, and the loose yukata she wore allowed fresh air to touch her bare skin, making her feel like flying.

When she felt the floor deemed clean, Tenten called for Gai to check. He gave her his approval, before dashing outside on a "mission", as he called it. Anko was not home, Shizune was asleep, and Tsunade-sama was in her room. Tenten glanced at the clock. Anko wouldn't be home for another hour or so.

* * *

Tenten took a breath, and knocked on Tsunade's door. There was a long pause, before Tsunade yelled, "Come in."

Balancing the tray, she slid open the door. Tsunade's room always smelled like heavy incense, and not necessarily the cleanliest of any of the rooms in the okiya. She refused any tidying from the maids, content with the disarray. There was a window in the wall, a large canopy opening, which led to the backyard. Tsunade was seated at her desk, an empty bottle of sake at her side.

Anko once commented that Tsunade was more often drunk than not, and liked to gamble away the okiya's profits. She was coming back from a tournament (she lost drastically) when she had found Tenten, as Anko said. Tenten didn't know whether to believe it, for the beautiful woman that had found her when she was lying, broken and crying in the rain, seemed to be above the vices of men.

She was doing some paperwork. She glanced up and Tenten stared down at the tray.

"I…I thought Tsunade-sama wanted some tea… for this rainy night."

She could feel Tsunade's eyes on her, and began to feel uncomfortable. Stepping closer, she placed the tray on her desk, carefully pouring the tea from the porcelain kettle. Tsunade watched all of her motions, and then sighed.

"You jerk your hand too much, risking the tea to spill."

Tenten's hand froze on the top of the kettle, and her eyes met Tsunade's. The older woman smiled briefly, filling Tenten's heart with content before taking the cup and standing. Tenten watched with the wide eyes of a child as Tsunade opened her window, a gust of frigid, rainy air sweeping in, and dumping its content out onto the grass. Tenten's mouth was agape as Tsunade brought her rain-drenched hand back into the room. She glided over to her desk again, and the child could smell sake and a flowery perfume fill her senses when Tsunade leaned over to take the tray.

"Tenten, I want you to pretend you are a wealthy businessman."

Tenten nodded solemnly, and instantly, Tsunade's facial expression changed. It was a beautiful smile on her curved lips, and although the woman was slightly intoxicated and wearing no makeup of a geisha, Tenten was mesmerized as Tsunade began to charm her as if she really was a wealthy, attractive man of power and status and not a young child with wide eyes and lopsided buns in her hair.

"Now Tenten-san, would you like some tea?" She asked captivatingly, and gazed at her deeply, waiting for her reply. Tenten was too astounded to register, and when she realized too late she needed to answer, nodded hurriedly. Tsunade's smile widened a fraction, and she moved her hand gracefully, taking the kettle and pouring with a flourish. Not a single drop escaped from the cup. Gently placing the kettle down, she took the cup in one fluid motion, holding it in two hands and bowing ever so slightly as she held the drink out for Tenten.

It was Tenten's first, and most memorable, experience with a geisha's spell. She had fallen deeply for the graceful movements of what the epitome of geisha is capable of, that one, dark, rainy night.

* * *

The front door burst open with a bang, startling Tenten. Tsunade blinked, placing the cup down, and striding out of the room without a mere glance in Tenten's direction. The spell had been interrupted slightly, and Tenten stood, paralyzed for a moment, before scurrying out.

Gai was dripping wet, holding a shaking body in his arms. Tenten could see lines of blood, and her eyes widened.

Tsunade and Gai were talking in low voices, one of Tsunade's hands on the drenched body between them, before she swooped away, sliding the door shut in her room. Gai stood there for a moment, not even taking his shoes off, before ordering Tenten to get some blankets ready in the spare room. With childish dismay, Tenten watched as Gai walked into the room she just recently cleaned, placing the weight on the futon gently.

Her heart lurched forward when her eyes landed on the body, staining the white fabric with blood. It was undiscernibly, a boy her age. Suddenly her head began to spin, but before she fell she was caught against a female figure, the smell of heavy perfume, hands over her eyes. She managed to figure out it was Shizune, but the smell of blood overpowered her senses, as the mental image of the boy, lying crumpled and horribly disfigured, stayed gruesomely detailed behind her shut eyelids.

Tenten vomited, but Shizune's hand only gripped harder against her eyes, half-dragging the stumbling girl to her room. It was then she let go of Tenten, who crumpled onto the floor, breathing heavily. Shizune lit a candle, turning on the radio, and pulled Tenten to a sitting position against the wall. Tenten opened her eyes to see Shizune's worried stare, and both her hands on Tenten's face.

"Tenten, calm down. Don't close your eyes, not yet."

She opened her mouth for another breath, and Shizune said quickly, "Things will be okay."

It was then when the screaming started. Shrill, chilling her bones, and Tenten jumped, pupils dilated in horror.

"They're fixing him. They're trying to bring him back, so it will hurt," Shizune yelled above the screaming, turning the radio up louder. Tenten's hands slammed against her ears, trying to drown out the noise.

_No no no no no._

Images flashed in her mind, the disfigured boy whose legs turned back in a horrid way, what she must have looked like when Gai and Tsunade found her a night like this, her Obaachan, lying dead and pained in her grave.

She felt Shizune's arms wrap around her body, rocking Tenten against her chest, cooing at her.

Tenten went through her own personal torture that night, and the screaming and blood still survived in the crevasses of her mind, even after many years.

* * *

Anko came in later, solemnly telling Shizune that the boy was found by Gai in an alley, almost beaten to death. The caure or the perpetrators of the injuries were not figured out, but cigarette butts were burned against the boy's skin, and knives were used. There was a high chance of a bullet. His legs would never be normal again.

Tenten was still encushioned in Shizune's arms, before her warmth left her and the woman exited. Anko sank down next to Tenten's huddled body. Hesitantly, the woman placed a hand on Tenten's back.

"Go to sleep, Tenten. The boy will survive."

Tenten gave in, dropping her head down into Anko's lap. The woman at first stiffened, before relaxing, gently undoing the buns in her hair and running her hands soothingly through the tangles. She fell asleep to Anko humming to the radio.

The boy was transferred to the hospital early in the morning, because Tenten awoke to find herself asleep in Shizune's bed. Anko walked in then, reporting that he would be staying in intensive care for a long time, longer than Tenten had been on bedrest.

Anko gazed down at Tenten, and patted her head awkwardly. In the back of her mind, Tenten registered that Anko wasn't well-adapted to comforting someone, and was trying her best. Anko told her that what Tenten had seen shouldn't be witnessed by any child, stripping them away from their ignorant bliss. She told Tenten that in this world, life was cruel to some, unfortunately. FInally, she reassured her that they could see the boy again in two months.

* * *

Tenten stood outside the large moving doors of the hospital, gazing at her reflection in the glass. Shizune had taken her shopping for some adequate clothes for a seven-year-old child to meet a wounded patient. She settled on a brightly-colored yukata with patterns of flowers, and neatly tied Tenten's hair into two buns.

Shizune stood by her side, soft hand holding Tenten's smaller one. Shizune wore a lavender yukata, not trying to attract attention as a geisha, but Tenten realized this could have just as well been a business meeting, because they were greeted by the director of the hospital himself, who brought Shizune for a tour of the hospital and to help her with the medical paperwork.

Tenten stood in the lobby, taking in the sights. It was her first time in a hospital. Gai took her hand then, and led Tenten down long hallways, finally ending at one room at the corner of one hallway. Gai had visited the boy the most in the past month, and said that the boy's name was Lee, and since he had endured the worst, his name should be Rock Lee.

The large man opened the door with a flourish, and Tenten took in the room. It was as big as a normal room, she supposed, a large window in the center with translucent curtains. The sun was bright and shining against the white tiles underneath her feet. It was the same color as the hallways, both the tiles and the walls, and it smelled like medicine and sterilized plastic. There were two beds, and in one, sat the boy with two chunky casts on both legs. Tenten felt like it was the first time seeing him.

Oddly, Rock Lee looked a lot like Gai. He had large, bushy eyebrows that reminded her of caterpillars, just like Gai's. His hair was just as jet black shiny, although longer than Gai's bowl cut, tied in a braid, and he wore hospital garb. She smiled at him awkwardly while Gai and Lee hugged affectionally, and then her eyes at glanced over at the other bed.

His eyes were a pale grey color that looked almost lavender, staring at her in an intense stare that made her lose her breath. Tenten recognized the feeling, the one she had when Tsunade or Anko looked at her for a long time, but this was just a mere second, and she was instantly captivated. They were the prettiest hue she had ever seen, almost translucent on the boy's pale face. His brows furrowed, and a frown grew on his mouth, before he turned his head away, looking out the window. He had long, black hair that glistened brown in the sun, and Tenten immaturely thought that it was very girly to have such nice hair, ignorant to the tradition. His profile and his features were so refined, even for a child, that he looked almost regal, sitting and staring out the window, hands in his lap.

"This is our beautiful bud, Tenten-chan! She's about your age, Lee!"

She had been admiring the mysterious boy too long, and turned back to the patient she came to see. Lee grinned in her direction, so cheerful it was painful. He spoke to her, his voice squeaking, "Please take care of me, Tenten-san!"

"No need to be so formal with our dear Tenten-chan," Gai smiled, patting Lee's back. Tenten tried to smile at him, holding up the flowers Shizune gave her.

"I… hope we can be friends."

Lee had thanked her extensively, and Gai was overjoyed. Suddenly, the large man jumped up, grabbing Tenten around the waist and plopped her onto the bed. Surprisingly, the yukata didn't crumble in Gai's jerky motions, and Tenten was now sitting on the bed, feet dangling on the edge.

"I have brought another book for you, Lee!" Gai exclaimed.

Tenten watched them, gazing at Lee from the corner of the bed. He seemed close to Gai, they looked like father and son, and Tenten felt out of place. Lee glanced at her, smiling again, "Tenten, would you like to join us?"

She shook her head, eyes darting back to the silent boy. Lee noticed her gaze and chuckled, "That's Neji-kun, he's been here just a little bit after me."

Tenten didn't see any casts or wounds on the skinny body, except one clean bandage across his forehead. She wondered what happened, and after tolerating an hour with Lee and Gai, she hopped off the bed as best as she could in the restricted yukata and took hesitant steps towards his direction.

* * *

"I'm Tenten-chan," she said, leaning her elbows on the bed. She wanted to see more of those pretty eyes, and even though the boy was quiet, he wasn't intimidating.

He sighed, and his arms crossed over his chest, turning his head to stare down at her. She tilted her head to one side and noticed that there was a slightly darker hue of the boy's pupils.

Neji blinked and Tenten, realizing she had been gazing too long, attempted to smile nervously.

"No one looks at me like that," Neji said bluntly, his voice a pitch deeper than Lee's.

Tenten shrugged, "You have pretty eyes."

He was quiet for a moment, and she spoke up, "Why are you here for?"

Neji motioned to the bandage across his forehead, and Tenten nodded. She had the feeling that he didn't want to talk about, like the way adults don't want to talk about uncomfortable topics. It was just an uncomfortable topic for him, she assumed. His eyes returned to the window.

"What's outside there?" she asked.

"Birds."

"Counting birds?"

"Yes."

Tenten smiled, rocking back on her heels and loosening the simple obi tied around her waist by hooking her thumbs underneath it and wiggling.

"You're lucky you're a boy," she said, "You don't need to wear things like this."

"If you don't like it, don't wear it," he replied.

She smiled, "I have to get used to it, you know. I'm going to be a geisha."

Neji didn't understand, and Tenten tried to explain simply, "They are beautiful entertainers."

Then Tenten began to do a little dance she had been practicing in the cover of the night. She tried to remember what Shizune told her about dancing. Each dance told a story, often romances and tragedies that were meant to move the audience into awe. She moved her arms awkwardy, swaying her slim hips, and trying not to trip in her yukata. She twirled on her heels as gracefully as possible, waving an imaginary fan. When she finished, Neji just stared at her.

Tenten had flushed scarlet at what must be a ridiculous routine, but Lee and Gai who had stopped talking to watch, were overjoyed. Gai promised her that she would definitely be able to be a geisha if she continued dancing the way she did. Lee excitedly asked her to dance again, and Tenten repeated her routine, over and over again.

When it was about time to go home, she realized she had been having fun, and childishly didn't want to leave. She said goodbye to Neji and was urged by Gai to kiss Lee on the cheek in farewell.

Gai led her by the hand down the hallway, and when Tenten looked back, she saw Neji looking at her from the doorway. He hadn't spoken a word since she did her dance, but his eyes were constantly watching her, mesmerized.

It was the first time Tenten felt like a geisha, the way those lavender eyes watched every movement of hers as she danced. She waved to him, and she thought a flicker of a smile passed his lips. Satisfied, she turned her head back up to Gai, asking him when they would return to see them again.

* * *

Tenten was already enrolled in school by the time Lee came back from the hospital, proving hardworking enough to be an investment. Lee stayed with Gai most of the time, hobbling around on his crutches and helping the maids as best as he could. He watched from the sidelines as Gai dressed Anko and Shizune in intricate kimono, while Tenten helped.

Lee had to change the bandages on his legs every day, and often did it in the privacy of his and Gai's room, and Tenten would always look away when he did. At night, she would still have nightmares that would break her out in cold sweat, images of losing Lee again to those bloody scars across his legs.

Much too quickly, Gai became a father figure to her, and Lee became a brother. Then she would remember Obaachan, and couldn't afford to say those words of endearment to them, because she had abandoned Obaachan, and she didn't want to abandon them.

Often when Tenten returned from school, she and Lee would sit overlooking the yard with their feet dangling beneath them. Tenten would practice what she learned while Lee would gaze out at the scenery, making small talk.

"Ne, Ten-chan?"

"Yes Lee?"

"What do you do in your school?"

Tenten glanced over at Lee, plucking the tune on her _shamisen_ carefully. Lee played with the obi of her kimono, tying and retying it.

"Well, we learn how to play the flute and this," she patted the _shamisen_, "And some boring tea ceremony."

Lee nodded. Tenten gazed out at the pond, fingers still moving across the strings, "And we learn dancing."

Lee smiled then. He had seen Tenten practice dancing long into the night, while waiting for Shizune or Anko to return home. She loved dancing above all, twirling an old fan of Anko's in a perfect, circular direction as her feet slipped into a complicated routine. While Tenten was proficient in playing music and not so talented at tea ceremony, she excelled in dancing, Lee knew it, the teachers knew it, and the only person that didn't know (or recognize it) was Tsunade. Anko liked to watch her practice, pointing out places that didn't work. Tenten learned fast enough, and just kept dancing.

They fell into comfortable silence until Tenten blurted, "Ne, what happened to Neji-kun?"

Lee shrugged, "He left before I did. I hear he's rich though, so he's probably eating some delicious food right now."

Tenten laughed, packing away her instrument and stood and stretched. She still had chores to finish, and Lee clambered up, wobbling.

"I wonder if we'll ever see him again," Tenten thought aloud.

Lee only smiled.

* * *

_Notes: Chapter 2 completed (: Reviews would be appreciated. I'd like to see how this goes on. _


	3. Chapter 3: Minarai

**003. Minarai**

She was late.

Darting through the morning crowd, a meat bun in her mouth, she clacked in wooden shoes towards the Academy of Geisha Arts. Anko had come back later than usual last night, and Tenten had to wait for the geisha, trying not to fall asleep in her kneeling position by the door. When Tenten finally went to sleep, she had overslept, and Gai hadn't woke her up in time (or maybe he did, and she didn't hear). By the time she realized the time, she was flying out the door.

Kurenai-sensei was displeased by her tardiness, and clacked her closed fan on Tenten's palm in penance. Later, Tenten returned to Kurenai's good graces when the older woman noted the improvement in her dance.

"Tenten," she murmured as the girl was heading out the door, "You should graduate soon."

Tenten only smiled.

That afternoon, she stopped, waiting for a group of schoolboys to pass. They sneered at her, standing timidly in her colorful kimono on the side of the road. They didn't look much older than her, but she wondered how school was like for them. Boys learned arithmetic and literature, while geishas learned the arts and dancing. Tenten observed them carefully, trying not to meet any glances. One day, she might entertain boys like these. But for now, they were immature and rude, not the polite, charming men she would cast her spell on.

She looked around again and sighed, making her way home. She hurriedly crossed the street, clacking on the cobblestones as she headed through detours and alleys. Passing a corner, she saw the martial arts dojo near the okiya. She took a breath, and with the grace of all she was worth, she walked towards the open doorway, standing to the side and peered in as casually as possible. She had always loved the smell and sights of the dojo, where Gai went often to "train", since the rooms were always bright-lit and smelled of fresh wood.

Some of the students were curious about her, an odd girl in wooden shoes and a brightly colored kimono, sneaking peeks inside. She was always watching the fight, amazed at the techniques used, eyes wide and analyzing. Her eyes seemed to linger, as all girls' eyes do, on the best, but the look in her eyes were deeper than amazement – she gazed at them with understanding. Of course, the boys wanted to impress the girl, and some mentally worked up the courage to talk to her but by the time class was over, she was already gone. Once, a sensei had noticed her visits and tried to send her back, but she blushed a rosy pink and looked up at him under her lashes that the man was instantly flustered. No one really said anything after that, and no one tried to approach her.

Sometimes Tenten would see a mesmerizing fight between two equals, the kicks and punches thrown at perfect angles in a graceful motion, inspiring her dance. They would flow in a motion, even the dodges seemed coordinated, and the opponent was thrown to the mat in a simultaneously breath-taking and surprising motion, a gasp and the sound of back to floorboard. Tenten loved it.

Tenten smiled as the two boys bowed to each other. They had intense glares in their eyes, and both mouths formed a thin line of competition. She could already recognize more of the senior members, and the spiky-haired boy snarled, charging to the his opponent. His name was Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten remembered, and had tattooed two fangs on his cheeks. He was brash and loud, albeit rude. He acted much like a dog.

His opponent shifted footing, turning gracefully on his heel before grasping Kiba's wrist and hurling him down to the mats. It was over, and it was obvious who was vastly superior. Long sleek hair moved only slightly, his white uniform not even crinkled, before he turned and stared at Tenten with those pretty lavender eyes she had always admired.

She lifted her hand in greeting, mouthing his name on her lips. His head nodded ever so slightly, barely noticeable, and he turned back towards his sensei. When he would look back, Tenten was already gone.

* * *

When she finally returned home, her limbs were full of energy to dance without concern, to twirl without hesitation. She only slipped off her shoes before Tsunade called her into her room. Tenten fixed the slant in her obi, patting down the loose strands of hair before sliding open the shoji door.

"Okaa-san, you called me..." Tenten suppressed a full beam, muting it to a polite smile. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Sitting across from the okaasan was a girl with pink hair, who gazed at Tenten with wide, apple green irises. Her skin was as pale as the teacup in her hands, smooth from any blemish or scar. She wore a plain yukata, but even at her age, her form was noticeable through the fabric. She was pretty in an innocent way; the look in her eyes could warm any man's heart. She would be a perfect geisha, Tenten thought bitterly.

Tenten stared at the girl for a while, startled by the younger girl's looks. Sakura smiled timidly at her. Tsunade motioned for her to sit.

"Tenten, this is Sakura. She will be joining this okiya."

* * *

Sakura was a charming, cheerful girl, who smiled often. Her parents had decided to sell her into an okiya, but they did not abandon her, bringing her to one of the best okiyas in Konoha. Tsunade had accepted her.

Sakura was younger than Tenten, but old enough that she should attend school by now, but Tsunade seen it fit that Sakura wouldn't start school until Tenten finished, which was quite possibly in the near future. Tenten was almost fourteen, the optimal age to become a _minarai_. Her teachers had deemed her more than ready months ago, but Tsunade declined. Now there was another girl ready to become geisha, and Anko had judged Sakura a very worthy investment, especially due to the coloring of her hair and eyes. She was different and eye-catching, not like plain Tenten.

Lee had been positively entranced by her.

"Sakura is quite beautiful, isn't she?" he said to her one day, while she sat playing her _shamisen_, the door open just enough to see Sakura bustling around with plates. She was now the youngest in the house to be a geisha, and waited on Anko and Shizune rather than Tenten. Many of her chores (but not all) were relieved in order for Sakura to be tested as a _shikomi_, leaving more time for Tenten to practice and refine her skills.

Tenten shrugged, chiding Lee, "Don't go falling in love."

Lee grinned, poking Tenten, "You don't like her, do you, Ten-chan?"

She sniffed audibly, ignoring Lee's comment, and continued to practice. It wasn't like she disliked Sakura, the girl was sweet and so vastly innocent that it pained Tenten, that the new addition was so perfect and beautiful and _better_. Tenten knew she must be jealous of Sakura, and indignant about it. Tenten had become too spoiled in her time at the okiya, warm food and shelter had made her unsatisfied.

"You went to see Neji-kun again, didn't you?" Lee asked, resting his head on Tenten's shoulder. Tenten brushed him off, already agitated about his former comment, and Lee grinned.

"I passed by and saw him practice with Inuzuka Kiba-san," she reported.

The green-clad boy chuckled, rocking back and adjusting the bandages. He had insisted that Tenten's little staring contest was a sign of passionate youth, one she had quickly brushed off. She hardly knew anything about Neji, as he did with her. They never spoke, and this little "tradition" was not anticipated on (or at least, she told herself it wasn't). His eyes were so deep, and he still never smiled, even more mature and silent as he was so many years ago.

"Ne, Ten-chan, can you dance for me?" Lee's voice cut through her thoughts, and she realized she had stopped playing.

Tenten wrinkled her nose, drumming her fingers on the side of the instrument. Lee poked her side again, and the girl grumbled, shoving the _shamisen_ roughly at the laughing boy, and standing slowly. She loosened the waist of her kimono and unbound her tightly knotted hair, letting it fall around her shoulders in a mess of waves. Lee passed her the fan sitting between them, and Tenten began to move her feet, humming to the melody already engraved into her memory.

The dance revolved around a cherry-blossom viewing, and Tenten turned her face gracefully to the ceiling, and closed her eyes, falling into the routine and the imagery behind her eyelids. She swept her palm towards the sky, feeling the flutter of blossoms touch her fingertips, and she dipped, touching the river water. She shifted her feet, as if walking down the bridge, hand trailing along the railing. Her hand reached up to gently brush the blossoms in her hair, and twirled her fan in deft fingers. Her mouth, at first puckered shut, now began to curl into a smile, and she changed hands holding the fan, snapping it open and continued dancing.

When she finally caught a hold of herself, she found that not only Lee was watching. Sakura stood in the doorway, her pupils dilated and her mouth agape. Lee cried out in joy but Tenten was paralyzed. No one else viewed her dancing besides the injured boy, her classmates, and her teachers and the look on Sakura's face did not soften Tenten's surprise.

"Tenten-san," Sakura breathed, hand fluttering towards her heart, "That was beautiful."

And then Tenten felt so horribly ashamed that she could be jealous of Sakura. She smiled, shocking the girl, and bowed at her.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

* * *

It had been a complete mistake for him to be here, but he couldn't deny Hiashi-sama's orders. He adjusted his tie, bristling in his formal attire. Even at fourteen, Neji was much more serious than others his age, his eyes focusing on coming so close to touch the title of heir to the Hyuuga Corporation, a prestige his uncle dangled just above his reach. Neji would be the only suitable heir, since Hiashi-sama's only offspring were fragile, unsatisfactory _girls_, but fate would have it that Hiashi-sama married his daughters off to wealthy men, allowing foreigners (instead of him, born of full Hyuuga blood) to take over the company. To say that Neji was bitter was an understatement.

He was retrieved by a short, stubby maid, who blushed at him and led him down a long hallway in slow, heavy steps. Neji had to pause between each step in order to not knock into her. She kneeled besides a door, sliding it open and breathlessly told him to go in, her head already bowed to the floor.

Forcing himself not to scoff, he stepped in, and examined his surroundings. It smelled like heavy incense, and the paneled walls were decorated with traditional art. It was dimly lit, and an empty stage lay right in the middle of his peripheral vision. A panel of judges lay out before it, and seats filled behind them. He expected he should take one, but opted to stand in the back. Hiashi-sama arrived soon after, and Neji bowed towards him formally and stiffly, eyes and focus instantly towards the executive of the Hyuuga company.

Anyone seeing this exchange could hardly guess they were blood-related by the formality they received each other, except for the same grey color in their eyes that could not go unnoticed. Afterall, the Hyuuga Corporation was one of the most influential in Konoha, and also one of the richest. They even looked different than other people, their grey eyes a fascinating and status sign.

Hinata stood at her father's side, in a modest lavender kimono, eyes cast downwards. She was shy to the extreme, even stuttering in her speech and a failure to her strict father. Neji wasn't quite pleased with Hinata.

Neji followed his uncle and cousin towards an aisle in the back, and settled in uncomfortably on Hinata's right side.

* * *

The lights brightened on the stage, a judge coughed, and a geisha walked onto the stage. She danced awkwardly, eyes looking around at her surroundings as if she was lost, hands flapping like a bird. He wasn't impressed, but Hiashi-sama and Hinata clapped politely. His hands stayed firmly crossed across his chest.

He didn't see the point to being a geisha. It was an excuse for rich men (with inherited wealth to waste) to spend it on female "entertainers", most they could buy for cheaper in the red light district, and could be entertained much more by. These women were liars; he had heard his older cousins say when they returned from teahouses in drunken stupor, that they would play mind games and they would play with the men's desires with their cleverly placed hand or witty comment. His cousins would still pay awful sums of money to come back as so, their sexual desires only increased by tenfold.

Neji hated geishas.

A judge stood, calling out a name, "Next, Tenten of the Sarutobi okiya."

He was surprised. _That_girl was training to be a despicable, lying geisha? He frowned, brows furrowed.

Neji noticed that Hiashi-sama instantly stiffened, and Hinata seemed frightened at her father's intense state. There were whispers, and Neji overheard from an elderly couple next to him, "The next one's from _Tsunade's_ okiya."

The name sounded familiar, echoed in his memory and he tried to think straight as the incense filled his senses, and he turned his head up to catch her walk on stage. She wore a long kimono that trailed on the floor, even the sleeves dipped and fell behind her. It was brightly colored with intricate blossoms stitched onto it, a crimson red obi tied around her waist, a complicated knot sitting on her back. Her curves were visible even in the extra garments, her face bone white and her lips a rosy red. His eyesight had always been impeccable, staring into her eyes the color of bittersweet chocolate, framed by sooty lashes. Her hair was up in two childish buns, a decorated pin stuck onto her right side and jingled when she moved. She turned her head, and stared straight at him. His breath was instantly taken, and he could hardly blink, in fear that she would disappear before his eyes.

This couldn't possibly be the same one that visited his dojo, shuffling awkwardly in wooden shoes, nor the tiny child that danced to him in his hospital bed. This was not a girl, this was a _woman_.

He was horribly mistaken to assume they were the same person.

The_shamisen_ began to play, and she sat kneeling, her back to the audience, the bone white foundation ending at the nape of her neck, an elegant curve that was bare, golden skin. She stood slowly, with the fluidity of water, and her arms began to move and her steps began to quicken. She turned, and the hair pin jingled in tune with the music. The dance was complicated, arms sweeping and feet shuffling, womanly hips curving out as brown eyes lifted towards the ceiling, as if something so wonderful was gracing her. Her arms rose, and she held the pose, staring at her hands as if a spiritual wonder was between her dainty fingers.

His chest tightened, as a cold force tugged hard on his heart, and his eyes stared at every part of her body, her rhythm, her smile, capturing it and storing it for further use. He didn't understand the reasons for her movements, but Hinata had mentioned before that all dances spoke a story, but he was mesmerized at the mere flow of her performance. It was familiar, some of it, retaining the childhood innocence that filled the brim of his mind back when he was only a child. Her dance was far from erotic, but his tie seemed to tighten around his neck, and the incense was filling his lungs and he was with a loss of air.

He felt like an amateur, ready to fight against the best martial arts expert in the country, watching this woman dance.

With the final pluck of music, a reserved applaud (though it was much louder than other performances) filled the room, and she broke out into a happy smile, surprising even the judges.

Only much later, when he was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom alone in the darkness, back drying with sweat from his dreams, did he finally understand.

* * *

After that long, rigorous exams, the final one being that she had to dance in front of judges and prominent businessmen, Tenten had finally achieved _minarai_, the second step of her training. She still attended classes at the geisha school, although now she took more dancing classes, since Tsunade decided that Tenten would specialize in that certain field. Dancing was the most competitive and consequential art, while most famous geisha were renowned for their dancing, others lost their status and pride from one mistake.

She began to wear the full elaborate outfit and makeup of the maiko, applying the thick foundation that hid her tan complexion from view. She no longer was a small, dusty child with two sloppy buns in her hair and an immature view of the world. She was close to being a _geisha_, a princess.

Tenten began to attract eyes of older men, who smiled and dipped their hats at her. The schoolboys that used to sneer at her only gaped in admiration and want. She felt giddy, and proud. The feeling of attention overflowed in her heart.

Her days were spent practicing and practicing, dancing until blisters opened up on her feet and her fingers bled on the strings. Sakura would always steal glances at her, entranced, and Lee and Gai were overjoyed, beaming their wide smiles.

Only after a week after achieving minarai, Tsunade called her in, when she was practicing, and Tenten wiped her grimy face, scrunching her nose and trying to make herself look presentable.

"You need an onee-san," Tsunade said as soon as she walked in. Tenten nodded warily. The only way a minarai could ever think of becoming a respectable geisha (and even becoming a maiko) was through their onee-san, or sister. A girl's onee-san taught her everything she needed to know to be a geisha, and passed on connections to teahouses and patrons. The bond between a geisha and her protégée was based on loyalty, unbreakable by even the okiya. Tenten's onee-san would be the most important person to her.

A very selfish, and rather large part of her entertained the idea that Tsunade would return to being a geisha, she would be so proud of Tenten that _she_ would become her onee-san, Tsunade would tuck Tenten underneath her wing, smile to her, and praise her.

The okaa-san folded her hands, resting her chin on them, gazing at Tenten.

"I've gotten good reports of you from the school, especially in dancing."

Tenten looked at the floor, fighting back a blush, her heart racing. She met Tsunade's brown eyes but there was no smile on the older woman's face, only seriousness.

"I've decided that your onee-san will be Anko."

Tenten was sure that Tsunade could hear her heart plummet. Of course, Tenten was being silly. Tsunade would never become a geisha again for her. It probably wasn't even allowed. The floor was beginning to get blurry, and Tenten closed her eyes, chanting to herself not to cry. Tsunade turned her eyes back to her papers, shuffling them together.

"I expect the best from you. You may leave."

* * *

_Notes: -plots- I like how this is going._


	4. Chapter 4: Ozashiki

**004. Ozashiki**

It had been a long while before Anko actually became Tenten's onee-san. Tenten was a _minarai _for a year, which seemed too short to absorb everything.

The first 6 months were tedious and spent in seclusion, practicing dancing and the shamisen, the instrument she was best at, daily, until she would move to the rhythm when she was walking and hear the tunes of the shamisen when she was half-asleep in bed. Sakura was in school already, and excelling at a high rate, gaining her popularity with the teachers. Tenten was only slightly jealous, but Sakura looked at her with adoring eyes, admiring the full white-faced regalia and the colorful kimonos of a minarai. Sakura had tried her hand at shamisen, but she was much better at tea ceremony than at dancing or at music. The way Sakura would move her hands over the cups was healing in its own way, therapy and relaxation as she would hold the cup towards her guest. Sakura was much better at pouring tea and serving it than Tenten could ever be.

Shizune had spent an afternoon teaching Tenten how to put it on makeup. Afterwards, Tenten would always forget, and when Shizune was too exasperated, surprisingly Gai was just as competent and would help her, and then Lee did it in his teacher's place instead. Tenten realized that she was hopelessly inept at applying the makeup on her face, and this greatly disappointed the geisha of the okiya.

* * *

Tenten sat overlooking the garden, feet dangling beneath her as she plucked to the shamisen absently. She gazed over the fence dividing the okiya from the outside world, and she longed desperately to be sent on an errand and leave the okiya, if only for a moment. Then Tenten remembered that Anko wanted some new magazines, reminding her she would leave money on her dresser.

Tenten quickly packed her shamisen away, pushing up to her feet and heading to Anko's room.

Anko was asleep, and Tenten quietly took the money, before glancing back at the sleeping woman, her back towards the younger girl. Tenten smiled, admiring the physique of her would-be onee-san. Anko had silky black hair, and the curve of her neck was graceful, like that of a swan. The blanket had fallen off her shoulders, revealing smooth, ivory skin.

Tenten blinked. Across her left shoulder blade was a ghastly white, angry scar. Tenten took a step closer, and gently touched the scar with soft fingers. Anko mumbled in her sleep, making Tenten jump, one slender hand instantly reaching up to cover the scar.

"Orochimaru," she breathed, and Tenten had left.

* * *

He was finishing his dojo classes when he spotted her, long-limbed and peering into the room. He held her curious gaze, before she lowered her eyes to the floor. He continued to stare. For the past few months, all he had been thinking about was Tenten of the Sarutobi okiya. He had pushed to the back of his mind the awkward-limbed girl that stood in bright yukata outside the dojo, holding a basket in her hands and watching with wonder, and the child that danced for him when he was only a child abandoned in the hospital. This time, Tenten held center stage, she was the same Tenten that he had almost forgotten, the dance that he had wanted to forget.

His eyes had always been impeccable; to match with a photographic memory made him rarely forget anything of importance. Tenten occupied his dreams, so realistic and yet so far away that he could not hold her.

At first, the dark dusty girl did not look like the beautiful geisha he remembered at all, or even the student from the geisha academy. There was no makeup on her face, only a brown tan and a forehead glistening with sweat. There was no bright kimono or crimson red obi, only a plain yukata and wooden shoes. The girl's hair was in two messy buns, wisps of hair falling in her face, not the tight intricate ones decorated with hairpins. There was nothing special about her, and he felt almost disappointed. Tenten was not as mesmerizing as he remembered.

When everyone was packing up to leave, she was gone. As he stepped out of the dojo, seemingly in a hurry, he spotted the bland color of her yukata enter a store nearby. His legs were suddenly moving, and he found himself standing outside as she was coming out, magazines in her hand.

She looked up at him and her mouth opened to form a small 'o'. But she was physically closer to him now than she ever was, and her eyes were a rich and saturated brown, like bittersweet chocolate. She blinked, and he coughed.

"Tenten, of the Sarutobi okiya?" he said, much earlier than he could process it.

The girl straightened, eyes glued downwards and nodded. Neji shoved his hands in his pockets, having nowhere else to keep them. "You stopped coming to the dojo."

Tenten darted her eyes up to meet his, sending a flutter down his stomach as her lips curled up in a smile. The flutter of her irises from beneath her lashes back down to the ground was a feminine and strangely submissive gesture, and she graced his senses with her voice, "Sorry, Neji-san, I've been very busy."

'Neji-san' sounded so foreign and unfamiliar in her voice, and he rolled the noise around in his head, oddly comfortable with the slight lilt in her voice as she pronounced his name.

"Are you a geisha?" he asked, taking in as much of her as his eyes would let him.

She shook her head, fidgeting with the magazines in her hands, "I'm minarai, and I won't be a true geiko for a while."

He turned his attention from her face to the man standing behind the girl, impatience on his face as Tenten was blocking the door. He tugged Tenten over, breathing in the scent of shampoo and dew in her hair and his grip tightened around the slim wrist that fit so snugly between his fingers. The man coughed, casting a slight nod in thanks as he passed. When Neji's eyes returned to her, Tenten was looking down at where his hand was still holding her wrist. He let go, and Tenten did it again, her brown eyes fluttering up to meet his before falling back. He realized that he was instantly uncomfortable with that look, for it made him wanting more. But he had nothing else to say, his mind ran sluggish, and he lacked any coherent question to further their conversation.

"I have to return to the okiya, Neji-san," Tenten piped up, bowing before walking briskly away, hair bobbing up and down and threatening to fall from its holds.

* * *

Tenten was to attend her first _ozashiki_, the typical banquet that geishas worked at. As a minarai, her appearance was to speak for her, and she was only expected to observe, nothing more. Tenten was only to be background, charged less than 1/3 an hour than Anko would receive in half the time, she was to learn what cannot be taught in classes, the mysterious and thrilling art of conversation.

Tsunade stood at the door as Shizune applied the makeup on Tenten's face.

"What's peculiar," Tsunade said, as if she were speaking to Shizune, "Was that our guest requested for Tenten specifically."

Shizune's brush stopped on the young girl's face, her face alarmed.

"Who was this guest?"

"A man that attended Tenten's final exam."

Shizune let out a forced breath, her brushstroke painfully slow. She waited for Tsunade to continue.

"Hyuuga Hiashi-sama."

Shizune's jaw tightened. Her hand tightened over Tenten's face, puckering her cheeks. Shizune sighed, finishing the last stroke and turning away from Tenten.

"Who is he?" Tenten mumbled softly, knowing her question was out of line.

"He is a man of power," Tsunade said, at that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

Anko had not spoke much at the ride there, except as they neared the teahouse, Anko shot her a glare and warned her to keep her mouth shut as much as possible and to avoid Hyuuga Hiashi. Tenten only mouthed a why and Anko's eyes hardened and looked away.

As she slid out of the seat, Anko said in a clear voice that Hyuuga Hiashi had the power to destroy her, if she messed up.

Gai placed a soothing hand on Tenten's shoulder. Tenten's brows furrowed, and she wondered why Gai was accompanying them in. He explained that he was a _taikomochi_, whose job was to help geishas into their kimonos, attend their events, and assist in their affairs. But he also was a mediator, he livened things up in the party. Tenten was instantly relieved that Gai would be there, but he only shrugged, saying that this was a very formal dinner and he could not lighten it with perverted banter.

They were greeted by a maid, who led them down a dimly lit yet very wide hallway, the walls hanging with beautiful paintings Tenten did not have the time to admire. Ichiraku Teahouse was one of the most famous teahouses in all of Konoha, and the geisha of the Sarutobi okiya often entertained here. The smells of heavy incense was similar to that of the okiya, mixed with the smell of sake, strong and intoxicating in its mere aroma. The two stood outside the wide main doors, the maid shuffling to open the shoji screen for the two geisha to enter.

"Don't say anything. Follow my lead," Anko hissed, before a mask of elegance settled on her features. Tenten imitated as best as she could, waiting until Anko stood fully inside before dipping her head and entering into the room.

Many businessmen sat around the large table, geisha already waiting on them. Most heads turned to admire Anko, and Tenten stood farther back, eyes glued to the floor. She lifted her head once and instantly made eye contact with the one man she dreaded to. He stood handsome and transposed in the center of the table, finely chiseled facial features and long sleek hair tied back at the nape of his neck. He looked like Neji, except for the weariness over his brow and the crinkles in his eyes.

Hiashi smiled, a faint one that merely graced his thin lips, his silver eyes the same light and mystifying color Tenten could remember, and with one hand, subtlety beckoned her to sit in the empty spot beside him. Anko caught this exchange, shooting a warning at Tenten, and nodded, her brows already furrowed. She was not pleased, but was already catcalled by the slightly intoxicated men, and settled in close range to both Tenten and Hiashi, right next to a silver-haired man with a mask over his mouth.

The minarai sat as gracefully as she could in the customary kneel, bowing her head to the very influential man. She fiddled with her fingers, but Hiashi looked completely at ease, sipping at his sake cup.

"What is your name, minarai?" he murmured to her, his voice a comfortable deep sound that instantly lessened her nerves. He recognized her status instantly, a sign that he was a frequent client to geishas, especially successful ones.

"Tenten," she answered, eyes cast down. She glanced over at Anko who was definitely listening but already charming the men around her. She smiled, pouring more sake and purring the name of the silver-haired businessman, 'Kakashi-san'. She seemed completely at ease with her surroundings, exuding an aura that appeased the men into a hearty submission.

"Heaven?" Hiashi translated wistfully. Tenten's lips curved in an innocent smile, nodding. Hiashi glanced at her and chuckled, "But it also means 'here and there'."

Tenten only stared at him as he finished the rest of his cup and placed it in front of Tenten. Anko smiled, leaning over Kakashi to pour the sake, completely to pace with Hiashi's pause. The older woman peered up at the man with those sultry eyes, and Hiashi nodded, chuckling again. Kakashi coughed and Anko laughed loudly, hand over her mouth as she apologized. It was obvious she wasn't sorry, Tenten noted, but Kakashi did not seem at all displeased by it.

It was then that she proposed a drinking game. Gai agreed enthusiastically from the opposite side of the table, procuring more bottles of sake. Tenten listened to the rules, nodding as each man readied himself with a cup of alcohol. It was a complicated game Tenten did not understand, but most of the men at the table were clearly fond of it, laughing as they swigged down the sake, only for it to be replenished by the geisha, who also joined in the game. Tenten sat, merely watching the whole thing.

Anko was very eloquent with her words, her knowledge of politics as extensive as Hiashi, who was a mysterious and utterly intelligent man, with wise eyes and a small chuckle.  
By the end, Hiashi had a few cups, Anko was rather inebriated, and Gai was still grinning, not even had touched his drink.

* * *

It was getting rather late, and Tenten tried to hide a yawn behind her sleeve. Hiashi caught this, and he gazed at her through those somber and beautiful eyes. Through the course of the night, his hand sometimes brushed past her shoulder, sending tingles down her spine. She was never flattered by the attentions of such a wealthy man before.

"So Tenten-san, have you ever tried alcohol?"

Tenten glanced over at Anko, but her back was turned to her, spinning a lively story about meeting the magical fish that warned her to not go out the night of the heavy storm last month. Hiashi leaned back, an amused expression, or what Tenten thought to be so, on his face.

"You may talk to me honestly, Tenten-san."

"No, Hyuuga-sama, I haven't had alcohol before," she answered, her voice higher than she expected, nerve-wracked. Hiashi smiled then, a beautiful thing, and Tenten's heart sped up as he gently placed the cup in her hands and raised them to her mouth. Tenten held his gaze over the rim of the cup, lost in the depth of the silver as he tipped and the sake passed her lips.

It instantly burned down her throat, and Tenten's eyes widened and tears formed, and all at once the cup was gone from her lips and replaced by a handkerchief, where she coughed violently into. The room turned their attention to her, but Tenten could not see anything through her blurry eyes. Instantly she was aware that she was wearing makeup and instantly wrenched the napkin from her face, worried that she smeared her makeup. Hiashi was chuckling as Tenten blushed, delicately wiping the corner of her eyes. The room laughed, and Anko's voice sailed over the cheeriness, "Tenten-chan's first try of alcohol is so very… cute!"

A warm hand rested on her shoulder as Hiashi raised a glass of water to her lips, quenching the burning in her throat.

"Surprised by the taste, Tenten-san?" he asked, amused by Tenten's reaction as she quickly sipped at the water. Her mouth tasted ashy and she sheepishly apologized, her voice croaky.

"Tenten is still very young," Anko chimed in, "She's much too innocent for your liking, Hyuuga-san."

The rest of the men laughed again, gazing approvingly at the girl who smiled nervously.

"Will she be your new sister, Anko-san?" one man said, and Anko's acting was impeccable as she smiled in a motherly way to Tenten.

"We were hoping on it," she said, leaning over to pat Tenten's hand. Tenten glanced up to see the corner of Hiashi's lips widen.

Tenten didn't return the handkerchief.

* * *

Anko was drunk and angry on the ride back. She gripped tight onto Tenten's kimono, her breath heavy, unpleasant, and reeked of sake. Her geisha visage had crumbled.

"You," she growled, "are never to associate yourself with Hyuuga Hiashi anymore."

"Why?" Tenten asked, eyes wide. Her heart had been pulled at the strings, listening to the soothing and comforting voice of the Hyuuga businessman, the way his eyes seemed to see inside her as he tipped the sake into her lips. There was a thought of how strikingly similar they were to Neji's, but Hiashi was much calmer and wiser than the teenage boy, and the way his eyes crinkled when he was amused seemed much more appealing than the constant frown on Neji's face.

Anko's pitch rose, she was in hysterics, "He recognizes who you are! He knows just as well as I do that you are from Tsunade's okiya! He will wreck Tsunade, because you are hers!"

"So are you," Tenten reasoned but Anko ignored her comment, "He knows you are connected to _that_ woman," and suddenly Tenten stiffened at the bitterness clouding Anko's tone.

"Are you ungrateful for Tsunade-sama?" Tenten whispered, belatedly realizing that she had crossed the line. Anko only stared at her, unbelieving, and threw her head back with a raspy growl, disheveled.

"She has done nothing for me."

"Who is Orochimaru?" Tenten pressed on, and Anko's hand instantly tightened, her shoulder blades shook.

"Did he give you that scar?" the younger girl leaned forward, but Anko raised her head, and with a cool detached emotion, slapped Tenten across the face. The carriage jolted forward and slid to a stop, Gai was stepping out to let them out. They were home.

Tenten's hand covered the growing red mark, and Anko stood tall, still wickedly beautiful in the lamplight, as she said coldly, "I do not tolerate insolence, girl. Grow up and watch what you say."

That night, Tenten hid the handkerchief underneath her pillow, slipping past a sleeping Sakura to scamper out to the garden, and danced with the moon as her witness.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama."

The Hyuuga leader lifted his head, pouring himself more sake. He was sitting in his paneled office, nursing some more alcohol. He was tired, and lost in his thoughts.

"What is it, Neji?" His nephew in the darkness, leaning against the wall. Neji matured much in the past months, now he looked even more like his father. Hiashi wondered how his brother was doing, so far down in the ground now. Hizashi had always been so selfless.

"I heard you requested geisha from the Sarutobi okiya tonight."

"They are impressive, and leave a good impact on the guests," Hiashi replied, not at all interested in holding a deep conversation with his nephew.

"You requested an apprentice geisha."

"Ah yes, Tenten-san," he murmured wistfully, gazing down at the cup, swirling its contents.

"Why?"

"Because she is Tsunade's."

"I don't understand," Neji was persistent, he stepped from behind the shadows to stand in front of the desk, arm crossed. Neji's eyes were intense, an etching frown on his lips. Hiashi ignored him, thinking wistfully.

"Tenten is the one Tsunade lost."

"She is only training in Tsunade-san's okiya as a geisha."

"You should listen to the gossip of the maids more often, Neji. Some of it aren't lies."

Neji was silent for a moment, before he muttered, his tone surprised, "You were going to marry her."

"I almost did," Hiashi said, "But she fell in love with another man, and became a geisha because of it."

The younger Hyuuga stepped away. Hiashi finished his drink, before standing, a signal that Neji should leave.

"Now do you understand who Tenten is?" he sighed, waving his hand. The younger Hyuuga bowed, turning his back and sliding the door shut with a click.

* * *

_Notes: Alright… I finally finished this. Yes, I know there's some inconsistencies, but the plot thickens. (:_


	5. Chapter 5: Hana Kanzashi

**005. Hana Kanzashi**

As soon as Neji locked gazes with the awkward-looking bushy-browed boy, the latter grinned in an irritatingly way.

"Neji-san!" Lee yelled, hobbling over to him. Neji frowned. The pair weren't much of friends, occasionally they bumped into each other (or rather, Lee hobbled over and started an annoying conversation) and Neji attempted to depart from the other's overtly cheerful presence as soon as possible.

But this afternoon, he found himself following Lee back to his home, the Sarutobi okiya. In the back of his mind, he realized that he was going to see Tenten in her world, he was going to glimpse into the geisha environment.

They were greeted by accident by a tall, pretty, dark-haired woman in a pink kimono, who seemed to be heading out. She smiled easily, and bowed her head at them, instantly recognizing Neji by the peculiar color of his eyes. It was a reaction that Neji was rather familiar with; it was the deep understanding in the eyes of those who understood the extent of Hyuuga power.

"You are Hiashi-san's nephew, right?" the woman smiled, a pretty charm that Neji suspected was used to entrance the men of the teahouses. This woman seemed to be proficient in the geisha world, she seemed very dainty and her voice was a pleasant sound that seemed to suspend a comfortable atmosphere around her.

Neji nodded, and the geisha's smile tightened. She was at unease, and said coolly, "Please make yourself at home."

And then she turned on her heel and gracefully glided down the hallway, stopping at the large double-doors at the end to knock on it, before entering and sliding the shoji door shut quickly behind her.

"That is Shizune-san," Lee said enthusiastically. "She's one of our two geisha."

Neji cocked an eyebrow, and Lee continued, "Anko-san is our other one, but I think she is out on an engagement today."

Suddenly the boy brightened, "Oh! I should tell Tenten that you are here!"

Neji's hand gripped tightly against Lee's shoulder and he stared intensely at the green-clad boy. He shook his head, and Lee understood.

"Very well," he chuckled, amused by his friend.

* * *

"Mm, Lee, is that you?" Tenten called from the other room. "I thought I heard you with Shizune talking about Hiashi-sama…"

Neji stiffened by Lee's side, and Tenten slid open the door to the living room where the two boys were sitting. Neji only blinked once. Tenten stood barefoot with her hair unbound, falling down her shoulders in damp waves. A white dress covered her frame (it was not from Fire Country he suspected, since most women in Konoha wore conservative kimonos and yukatas than the stereotypically skimpy outfits called dresses), subtly hugging her curves before falling down to her knees in a simple flowing fabric. Her skin was tan, darker than what most would deem pretty (as pale was beautiful) but Neji thought her skin seemed to shimmer gold. There was no makeup on her face, clear skin and pink lips. Her features were the same as the last time he met her, completely surprised. However, she seemed so much more wondrous than their last encounter, almost as much as the night he witnessed her dancing.

She blushed, lips curling up in a nervous smile.

"Gai bought me this on his trip with Tsunade-sama," Tenten's voice trailed off, before hastily bowing to leave.

Lee hopped up (as if he wasn't injured at all), "Stay Tenten! Practice those skills you have been developing and entertain Neji-san!"

He led a reluctant Tenten to sit next to Neji, whose composure seemed completely unperturbed. Lee then grinned, and quickly shut the door, leaving the two alone. Neji didn't particularly notice, he was transfixed on the way her body moved, slender limbs settling next to him, bringing a flowery perfume scent with her.

Tenten fixed her gaze on Neji, forming a charming (but ever so plastic) smile so similar to that of Shizune's, before lowering the eyes down beneath her lashes.

"How is Hiashi-sama doing?" she asked meekly, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Neji eyed the curve of her collarbone, the lack of any substantial fabric on her shoulders except for the two thin straps. She was slender, like a swan, and Neji took in as much skin as possible.

"He is doing rather well," he replied. He wondered where his sense of time went, the days seemed long and tedious since that night when Hiashi returned home smelling like alcohol. It felt like a year, although it was only a few weeks. Tenten returned her gaze to his, the corner of her lips raising more, and her eyes softened.

"I hope so," she said quietly, and Neji suppressed a frown.

He didn't like the feeling.

She glanced at his half-empty cup, and moved a little in her seat, picking up the kettle with a steady hand and pouring it for him. He nodded his thanks, eyes watching the flick of her wrist, the delicate strength she used to pour, and Tenten settled her hands back into her lap.

There was a silence, but Neji was unperturbed by it, and Tenten opened her mouth to speak again, questioning, persuading him to speak and have a conversation, "How is school?"

"It is fine," he replied as concise as possible. Tenten held his gaze and she breathed out wistfully, "I would wish to attend a real school sometime."

"You attend a geisha school," It sounded more like a statement than a question and she nodded, running her hand over the support of her fan.

"But in _your_ school, you learn things like civics and arithmetic and business."

"It isn't as interesting as you would like to think," Neji said, voice only slightly sardonic.

"Neither is geisha school," Tenten countered, flashing him a rare, genuine smile. Neji raised an elegant brow, sipping from the tea. It was warm and bitter down his throat, the way he liked it.

"A geisha learns about what she specializes in, or she will be wasting the okiya's money."

Tenten took a breath, Neji pressed on silently, and she continued, "I dance mostly, and I play the shamisen."

"Can you read or write?"

She nodded, "Gai-san taught me, and I read some of Anko-san's old magazines."

"You don't learn about the world around you?"

She chuckled then, "That is why there are two different schools for us. People learn about things that matter in their life. Besides, geishas are still master conversationalist, formal training or not."

Neji looked down at the tea, the swirling tealeaves. "So at this stage…"

She finished his thought, "I learn to speak without speaking."

* * *

The dim-lit room roared with laughter, Tenten kept the plastered smile on her face. Anko was witty, very much so. She liked to bring up taboo subjects, love, sex, cheating and flaunted it, let her words slither in the men's minds, conjuring up sensual images. Anko filled their stomachs with warm sake and emptied their ashtrays for more smoke. Tenten had held the lighter for many men to lean over, cigarettes in their mouth. They would offer her a smoke jokingly but she would decline, in the most polite way she could, batting her eyelashes ridiculously. But the men were too drunk to see her clumsy excuses to attract them, leaning back to listen to Anko's stories.

Tenten's mind returned to what Neji had said, as he was leaving. The conversation was pleasantly awkward, Tenten realized the extent on how uncharming she was, how clumsy and uncertain her words came, unlike the confident air that Anko had. Neji didn't seem to mind.

But no, she wasn't good enough, she wasn't beautiful enough to get the attention of _him_.

As she was seeing Neji to the door, she watched the broad shoulders and the strong grey eyes. They were similar to Hiashi, but not as warm, not as comfortable to look at. Before her mind could comprehend, she had blurted that she would like to see him again. Neji had looked at her, surprised, his lips turning upward ever so softly, and said it was very likely.

"Tenten-san?"

Anko's finely-crafted voice brought her out of her trance, and she realized she had been dazing off into her little world. Anko looked at her amused, "What are you smiling about, you silly little girl?"

Tenten flushed, stuttering about something she remembered earlier.

The men, already drunk, roared with laughter, and the heavy-bearded man beside her slapped a hand on her shoulder, "Are you thinking of a man to take you to bed?"

Anko giggled, "Our Tenten-chan is much more innocent than that, Kyosuke-san! She probably doesn't even understand half of what we are talking about!"

Tenten blinked, nodding and the men laughed heartily some more. They returned to chatting and drinking loudly, but above all the noise, Anko's voice was clear and strong, "That would be a funny sight, geishas do not fall in love!"

"Oh, Anko-chan you are a heartless woman!" a man replied, and Anko only chuckled, lightly hitting the man.

Tenten looked down at her lap, fiddling with the handkerchief.

That was true, love was not in her path as a geisha.

* * *

Anko stood outside the shoji door, arms crossed. She listened with a frown to the boy's deep murmurs, and Tenten's higher voice.

The Hyuuga boy had come, with all seriousness, to show Tenten some work they learned in class. Obviously, Tenten had taken an interest in them, but this visit was completely unforeseen.

"This arithmetic looks hard."

"It's not really, if you apply this formula, resulting into this, which you plug into this equation."

There was Tenten's giggle, and even without seeing, Anko knew they must be sitting pretty close.

Anko didn't like it one bit. What was Hyuuga Hiashi up to…

She was about to go in, until Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder. Anko turned, and Tsunade tilted her head.

"Let them be children, Anko."

"Hyuuga Hiashi-san is definitely behind this," Anko reasoned, watching Tsunade's expression stiffen, slightly.

The older woman sighed, dropping her hand from her former student's shoulder, and hugging herself. It was a vulnerable-looking move, and Anko hated that look. Resented Tsunade for being so strong and then so utterly weak.

"I don't think Hiashi even knows about this," Tsunade finally said, "The boy is interested in Tenten, I think."

The lack of formality on Hiashi's name only signaled more on Anko's fear. The past was going to come back, again.

"Well, Tenten can't return it, she is geisha."

"A Hyuuga Danna is not a bad idea," Tsunade replied. "It would have a good money flow into the okiya, boost us financially."

"He is connected to _him_!"

"I don't care," Tsunade's shoulders stiffened, her back straightened. Any opinion of Anko was now out of the question. She was strong again.

"Hyuuga Hiashi knows how important our okiya is to keeping his clients. He wouldn't dare."

Anko shut up, clenching her fists. She bowed, excusing herself from Tsunade, and Tsunade let out a controlled breath. The voices continued on inside, and Tsunade could feel Tenten smiling.

The woman leaned against the door, listening to the low murmurings, to Tenten's laughter. She'd let Tenten live her childhood, if only for a short while.

* * *

_She was seven when the marriage was arranged. Being the granddaughter of one of the founding fathers of Konoha, little Tsunade looked at the older men talking with wide, doe-like eyes. It was a party today, especially for her. She was supposed to wear this stiff, heavy kimono, but she had seen in the mirror that it was a beautiful thing. She felt older than she was. She didn't know how important, or what the party was for, but then, she really hadn't known much about anything going on in the world._

_Right now, she was looking for a friend._

_She spotted a child her age, with long black hair and large grey eyes. They were such a pretty color, she was such a pretty girl, why was she not wearing a kimono like her? Tsunade grinned to herself, taking confident steps to this possibly new friend. A man passed her peripheral vision of her, and it was then when she noticed Tsunade._

_She looked at her with caution, as if she was going to steal her favorite toy. She returned the look with a smile and a wave, moving not fast enough to her liking in the heavy kimono._

"_Hello," she said cheerfully, when she approached him. She stuck her hand out, "I'm Tsunade."_

"_Girls shouldn't shake hands," the girl replied, staring at the outstretched hand. Tsunade subconsciously wiped her hand with the front of her kimono, as if it was dirty._

"_But that's how everyone else is doing it."_

"_They are men," she reasoned._

_Tsunade scrunched her nose, before she poked the girl in the shoulder. Her mouth opened, the first sign of emotion on her face, one of surprise._

"_You aren't a man either," she stuck her tongue out at this strange child._

_That was when one of the servants saw, and began to tug on Tsunade, bowing and apologizing to the girl not in a kimono. She caught the girl's name, _Hiashi-sama_, and wondered if that was really a girl's name._

_Tsunade was brought away from the girl, and she looked back, trying to smile. Those wide eyes only kept on staring._

_It was not until later when Tsunade was told that that girl over there was indeed a boy, and her future husband._

* * *

The next time Neji came, he came empty handed.

"I want to learn about geishas," he said.

Tenten bit her lip, "I can't tell you the secrets of being a geisha."

Neji merely frowned and Tenten tried to smile, "But I think I can show you some stuff."

She passed Sakura, who looked surprised that Tenten had a visitor.

"Sakura, go make some tea and bring it to the sitting room," Tenten breathed, and Sakura only nodded. Tenten scurried to her room, pulling out the deep mahogany box from inside the drawer. Her fingers touched the carving of magnolia blossoms, and nodded, bringing the box to her chest.

"This'll do."

* * *

He watched as Tenten came in, slightly panting, holding a rather large box. She grinned at him, setting down in the cushion besides him.

His eyes gazed as her chest rose and fell, dragging them upwards to her slightly pink cheeks. Her eyes met his and she grinned.

"These are my treasures as a geisha," she said under her breath, as if it was a deep secret.

She slid the cover off carefully, placing it in front of the box.

On top there were two fans, and Tenten picked them up expertly, twirling them effortlessly. The design was pink and embroidered with blossoms. She closed them with a snap, handing them to Neji. He held them carefully, and Tenten grinned, "It's okay, I've dropped them countless times."

He noticed that Tenten's smiles were real, they were bright and genuine and possibly, just _his_. He opened them, only to have it fall helplessly down. She chuckled, leaning over to rearrange the fan in his fingers. He noticed how soft and nimble her hands were, and didn't even notice when Tenten pointed out, "Neji-kun, you're holding the fan too tightly."

His attention refocused on the task ahead, and Tenten pushed gently on his fingers in the right way to open the fan. When she finally settled down, his hand felt much lighter, and he moved his fingers as she had said, and the fan opened effortlessly in his palm. It smelled of fresh wood, and of Tenten.

Tenten smiled, looking at the next thing in her box. It was a small silk bag, stitched with intricate designs. She explained that geishas keep their makeup to do touchups in this bag, and it holds a lighter to light men's smoke. He nods.

Then there were hairpins, of all shapes and colors. Neji noticed the way Tenten's eyes lit up upon seeing them, and she smiled happily, lifting some up and shaking them gently to hear the tinkle. She rattled off names, before coming upon a lavender one the size of her palm and in the shape of a flower.

"This is a _hana kanzashi_," she said wistfully, lifting it up to the light to watch the sparkle. Then she turned towards Neji, her smile widening.

He blinked, and Tenten inched closer, and turned his head. The feel of her fingers on his skin sent shivers down his spine, but he stiffened.

"Relax," she breathed, suddenly so close to him. His eyes stared at her neck, the smooth line of her throat, and then the hairpin was in his hair.

Tenten broke out into laughter, looking at him and said softly, "Neji-san, you'd make a very beautiful geisha."

The lightest of blushes grew on his cheeks and he ripped the hairpin out, momentarily forgetting how precious it was to Tenten. She didn't seem to mind, only taking the hairpin from his clenched fingers and laying it aside, looking intently at the next treasure.

Neji spotted the way her face fell, and his eyes looked down to see a clean silk handkerchief. The Hyuuga insignia was embroidered on the bottom, and he knew where this was from.

Tenten's eyes darted to his and she flushed, hurriedly putting everything back in.

"That isn't really anything," she chuckled nervously, "And these are all my important gifts, Gai gave me this box…"

She had slid the lid back onto the box, and she fell silent, tracing the carving absentmindedly.

"That's Hiashi's," he murmured, forgetting the formality. His eyes trained on her expression, her features.

"Yes, I've been meaning to give it back to him but I haven't very much seen Hiashi-sama since then so…" she trailed off, and she looked defeated. Neji gritted his teeth, staring at the finely crafted box.

He took her chin in his hand, turning her head to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

_Notes: __I realize that I always apologize for the delay. But I've been trying to have these chapters be pretty long. I'm sorry this one is all over the place, I kinda wanted the plot to pick up some more. I don't really have a coherent storyline yet, but I'm working on it. __Comments would be appreciated. (:_


	6. Chapter 6: Misedashi

**005. Misedashi**

When Tenten woke up to the yell of Gai, she found herself with rice stuck to her face and her neck sore. Luckily, her hair hadn't been flattened, and Tenten glanced disdainfully at the wooden support that would be her pillow for the rest of her geisha career. Her hair was incredibly delicate, and the process of putting it up in the customary _wareshinobu_ of a maiko was excruciatingly painful. Tenten couldn't feel her scalp anymore today than she did yesterday, keeping herself from touching her hair. The hairdresser was pleased to say that Tenten's hair was stronger than most women were and easy to manage, so her hair would not bald as quickly. He also commented that Tsunade also had hair like hers, making Tenten blush in satisfaction.

But it was the day of her celebration as a maiko, and Tenten could not afford time to spare.

"You know, Tenten has gone through minarai," Anko commented dryly, applying the _bintsuke-abura_ to Tenten's skin, covering from her neck up her eyelids and lips in oily substance. Eyes closed, Tenten listened to Anko's monologue. "Minarai spend their days walking around town, practicing hard in the seclusion of the okiya for six months."

Anko mixed rice powder with water to make a heavy paste that made Tenten want to wrinkle her nose with disgust at the goop when she opened her eyes. Anko dipped the bamboo brush into the mixture, ordering the younger girl to keep her face still and painted Tenten's neck up, before continuing in her explanation. "The latter part of the year, minarai would go to parties and observe silently the ways of a geisha. A minarai must absorb all the fine details; learn the processes of making certain fields become art, the reasons why geishas entrance men with mere speech alone.

"You have been through this minarai stage, and do not lack any instruction to be a proper maiko deserving of an onee-san."

Anko worked over the rest of Tenten's face, before turning slightly, tickling the back of Tenten's neck. "Thank you for supporting me," Tenten murmured, a thin veil of modesty to hide her happiness.

The geisha chuckled as she expertly painted her new sister's neck into the shape of a serpent's tongue, explaining that this is thought to be erotic to men. Her tan skin contrasted drastically with the white foundation.

"Wouldn't it be too easy if I got a _musume-bun_ like Sakura?" Anko finally said.

Tenten only blinked at the backhanded comment, and Anko carefully dusted powder over Tenten's face. The younger girl couldn't help but ask, "Why did okaasan decide for you to be my onee-san?"

Anko patted a sponge over Tenten's face, throat, chest, and neck, removing excess moisture and blending the foundation.

"Tsunade knows of my attitude and personality. If I had Sakura as a musume-bun, Sakura would learn nothing, I would teach her nothing."

Tenten noticed the lack of honorific, but her questions were not answered. Anko picked up the charcoal, coloring Tenten's eyebrows and eyes with a steady hand and a flourish of a professional. Then she added red to the corner of the younger girl's eyes, highlighting her eyebrows.

"Will you teach me?" Tenten said, eyes closed.

Anko leaned back, surveying her work, before melting a crimson red stick in water and adding crystals of what Tenten suspected was sugar.

"I have to, don't I? Tsunade has ordered me to."

"I'm sorry," Tenten said sardonically, but quickly excused herself for her brashness. She was not acting like a geisha, now in her bitterness. Geishas wore a mask of calmness, one that Tenten so obviously lacked. Anko only chuckled, "Of course, it's not your fault, think of it more as fate."

Anko hadn't mentioned at all the time she had slapped Tenten, with the mention of a name. Anko had a very fake veil of compassion towards Tenten, but the younger girl knew there was some resentment towards her.

Tenten's brows furrowed and the geisha outlined her lips, filling in with the brilliant blood red hue.

"You'll be the first maiko from Tsunade's okiya since mine."

The younger girl could only accept Anko's words and Anko grinned at her work. She slid in a customary hairpin in gold, and it tinkled when Tenten stood up and thanked her new onee-san.

* * *

Gai came in, eyes tearful as he held a long kimono in his hands, a pale pink color with the okiya's insignia stitched just below the collar. Colorful flowers in gold, azure, emerald, and sapphire adorned the silk, since Tsunade deemed it fit that Tenten wore flowers. Her sleeves were long and heavy, almost trailing to the floor, elaborate as the rest of the kimono.

Tenten stood in her under-kimono, red with white patterns stitched to form swirls of clouds in a scarlet sky. Her collar was predominantly red, with gold embroidery, which told the world that she was a junior apprentice.

Gai stepped closer, slipping the kimono on her, assisted by Sakura. He tucked and tightened, fastened and pulled, and his expert hands moved skillfully, tying carefully. Lee took pictures with an old-fashioned camera he had picked up at a thrift store, capturing one of Tenten's most defining moments on film.

But the obi was the most beautiful of the whole kimono, defining in its personality. The obi tied to her back was heavier than the one she wore in her short minarai stage, and trailed almost to the floor in shades of white and red.

An intricate, swirling, scarlet dragon so beautiful in its gold lining covered all of Tenten's back. Gai proudly said that this kimono was made especially for her, noble and elegant like a dragon. The obi swayed in rhythm with her hips when she walked, and the dragon looked like it was rippling through the sky. Tenten admired the dragon in the mirror, her heart racing at its sheer brilliance. This was her emblem.

Tenten slipped into the tall wooden platforms, wobbling only slightly.

Tsunade stood in the doorway, and when Tenten turned gracefully to the woman, the okaa-san had smiled, her beautiful face lighting up in a way Tenten had almost forgotten.

Both Anko and Tsunade were beautiful in their kimonos, colors less elaborate than her own but even more eye-catching due to the geisha wearing it. Their faces were even more stunning than Tenten could remember, even more than when she was a child, but Gai assured her that it was _her_ day to be beautiful. Tenten forced the tears down, so she wouldn't allow her makeup to run.

She was to be a maiko now, and she was one step closer to being a geisha, a beautiful, mysterious entertainer. She was at last able to live the luxurious life of a geisha; she wanted to live, to laugh, to sing and to dance, she wanted to make Tsunade proud of her. Her lips curled upwards, as she gazed into the mirror.

She looked like a doll, beautiful and unlike its inner core. Without the elaborate designs, she was never this beautiful; she was small, dark, and rash. She had a temper and she was sinful, but the reflection before her was a woman of virtue and no faults.

Sakura squeezed her hand excitedly, tears streaming down her cheeks, the barriers holding Tenten's own slipping slightly. The pink-haired girl was wishing her good luck, she was truly happy for Tenten. And Tenten did the only thing she could do now, now that she was maiko. She gazed down at Sakura, lifting her hand to wipe the girl's tears, and told her that Sakura-chan will be more beautiful than she.

Tsunade leaned over, her lips brushing only slightly against Tenten's head, filling the younger girl's heart. Anko was already outside, smiling and radiating even in the night, her façade as geisha already in place.

The okaa-san lit a spark behind her back, a symbol of good luck, and Tenten stepped out into the darkness.

* * *

Ichiraku Teahouse was large, elegant, and one of the most expensive and renowned teahouses in Konoha. It housed some of the most successful geishas, charging an expensive fare for any guests. Only the very wealthy could come and be entertained, this was an unspoken rule. It smelled of heavy incense and the paneled walls were a symbol of the traditional architecture, with shoji doors and maids kneeling by each one.

The ritual (or _Sansunkudo_) was held in a back room, the only witnesses were Shizune, Gai, and Tsunade herself. With all the preparations, it gave Tenten ample time to admire her new onee-san. There were no flaws in the older woman's face, her dark eyes so sharp and deep they made her lose all control of her thoughts. The silk kimono she wore was darker than her own, in a brilliant crimson, and much more reserved than Tenten's. To an amateur, Anko looked like a swan, with the elegant curve of her neck as she dipped her head. However, patrons and those who knew her longer understand that Anko was more of a serpent, cunning and witty in her conversation. Anko had a full, womanly frame, and standing beside her, even in the elaborate garb, made Tenten feel like a weed next to a full-bloom orchid. How men could resist Anko was beyond her own comprehension.

Tenten poured a cup for Anko, and the geisha lifted it to her lips, drinking it in three sips, after which Tenten did the same. It burned down her throat, a bitter flavor that left an ashy aftertaste in her mouth, but she refused to allow any reaction on her face, as she placed the cup on the table between them, and poured for Anko again. Three times, with larger cups and more sake that she must finish in three sips.

Tsunade, who had been monitoring and sitting between Anko and Tenten, turned to the younger girl, tipping her head as her brown eyes gazed deeply into Tenten.

"Congratulations. Now you are an official maiko."

A tear trailed down Tenten's face, and Anko smiled, her beautiful and bitter smile, "Take care of me, Tenten-chan."

* * *

Outside, there was much publicity. Tsunade's okiya was one of the most famous in all of Fire Country, and there were no maiko in a long time, not since Anko's graduation many years ago.

As was custom, many other geishas and patrons that were entertained regularly by geishas in Tsunade's okiya came. Maids bustled around, serving sake and food to the guests.

Anko was beside her most of the time, charming all the guests. Tenten did as most maiko did, she bowed and thanked those who congratulated her, smiling what would be her newly formed geisha smile. Some men had even said she was almost as beautiful as Anko, and Tenten tried not to be swallowed by the sheer flattery.

They had pressured sake on her, and Tenten realized she did not hold her alcohol well, especially since she had already drank (not much on most standards, but a decent amount for her first time) sake during her ritual. Anko ended up declining many patrons' offers when Tenten began to get dizzy, slurring her speech.

"Go clear your head in the bathroom," the geiko advised roughly, pushing Tenten into the dark hallway, before sliding the door shut. The obi on her back seemed much more heavier, and Tenten's eyes drooped, as she stared at herself dizzingly in the mirror. She pulled out a hankerchief, breathing in the silk scent, clearing her head. Finally, the dizzy spell stopped, and she fixed her makeup before shuffling out.

* * *

A man stood in the shadows, and Tenten dipped her head accordingly. He took a step forward, and Tenten blinked, her mouth open, unable to say his name. She hadn't seen him in many months, and she had almost forgotten what he looked like, his sudden resemblance to the man that speckled her dreams. He had stopped coming after that day she showed her prized possessions to him, when he had spotted the handkerchief that was tucked away in her box, when he had kissed her.

Maybe it was the dim lighting or the alcohol, but Neji seemed closer than he really must have been. His hair was untied as it usually was, falling in inky strands over broad shoulders. He seemed taller, lanky frame covered by a canvas white shirt and black trousers. A tie hung loosely around his neck, obviously disheveled in the dark hallway.

"Neji-san," she breathed, before lifting her sleeves over her mouth, embarrassed. This was not the geisha way, staring openly at an acquaintance, hiding her gaping mouth behind silk fabric. She dipped her head, looking up at him through her lashes.

Instantly, a frown passed before his lips, and he grabbed both wrists, pulling them away from her face. One arm swiftly wrapped around her waist, crumpling her intricate delicate obi, and pulled her closer to him and against the wall, crumbling her intricate hairbun against the paneled wall. She could feel the hairpins dig into her scalp.

"What are you?" he hissed, his voice deep and forceful.

Tenten was scared. Neji was not nearly a man yet, a teenager running on emotions, yet she was helpless and vulnerable, a doll shattered on the floor, its porcelain mask broken. Her mind hadn't even registered why Neji was here in the first place, but he was so close to her, he was angry and he was rough. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, like a deer witnessing its own death, and he could feel it, the way his thumbs pressed against the pulse on her wrist. He growled, low in his throat, before he leaned down and took her.

It was angry and hot, and Tenten's eyes widened, her mouth opening with surprise and his tongue slipped in, warm and wet. She could taste the warm ashy sake in his breath.

When he let go, Tenten felt exhausted, her limbs felt heavy with ache. Her hair was a mess, and her kimono was in disarray. Her heart panged against her ribs, tears threatening to spill. This was not what she wanted, not at all. Neji stepped back, shaking slightly.

"Neji-san," she mumbled. "You're… drunk."

"No," he said. His fingers clenched into a fist. Tenten looked up at him with sad eyes before she sighed.

Slowly, she began to rearrange her kimono, pulling out the handkerchief in her bag and wiped gently at Neji's face, where her makeup smeared onto him. His hand flew over hers, long fingers gripping tightly to hers.

"Hiashi gave you that."

"Yes, he did," Tenten replied. "And you still have my lipstick on you."

* * *

When Tenten had returned into the party room, completely composed (she had told Neji to wait a few moments before he returned) she was already bombarded by a large burly man with white hair in disarray.

"An absolutely gorgeous woman you'll become," he crooned, "If you spend the night with me, maiko."

Tsunade had come up behind the man, taking his arm, "Jiraiya, do not say such indecent things this night."

Tenten noticed the lack of formality, and Jiraiya only laughed, "Tsunade don't be jealous I will always find you to be the most beautiful woman I will ever meet!"

Tenten flushed at such a comment thrown so casually, and Tsunade's expression did not change. The maiko could tell that these two had known each other for a long time. She felt like she recognized the man. Yes, Jiraiya-san was the man that ran the hanamachi's office, where he organized events for all of the geisha in their hanamachi, even those of Tenten's own okiya. All geisha would personally know Jiraiya, since he was the man with the links to teahouses, one of the most important men to a geisha's existence.

Tsunade looked over, and murmured softly, "Please go find Anko-san, Tenten."

Tenten nodded, excusing herself as she glided over to her new onee-san, and Anko merely smiled at her, taking Tenten's hand, introducing her to the man she had just been talking to.

That is, until Tenten spotted Hiashi, and her stomach dropped. Anko had always been quick, excused the two of them before the client noticed that Tenten's attention had been refocused, and the two women walked towards Hiashi, who had stopped mid-conversation to greet them.

"Two very beautiful women have come to grace us with their presence," Hiashi smiled that crinkly smile, and Tenten was just at the loss of words. She had not seen Hiashi in such a long time, but his image had always been stamped in her mind. He was a kind, beautiful man.

Anko bowed graciously, "Thank you for taking the time out to attend Tenten's _misedashi_. This maiko has always been rather fond of you."

Tenten had flushed at Anko revealing such a secret, no matter how subtle and the men around her chuckled. Hiashi's smile only widened. His long fingers brushed the side of her hair, and her whole body burned.

"Hopefully we'll be seeing more of each other. I regret being very busy these many months that I haven't been able to attend any social events where I may see beautiful geisha like you. Congratulations, Tenten-san."

Tenten bowed slowly, gracefully, a pure smile on her face as she thanked him for his approval.

* * *

Neji slumped against the alley wall, a short door that lead to the back, where it smelled like fresh air, not the suffocating incense. His temples throbbed from all the sake and he groaned.

Hiashi had invited him to come on the sole basis that there would be a lot of prospective partners, and since Neji, although still young, would soon inherit the Hyuuga corporation, it would be better if these allies recognized his face. The men were at first displeased by the moody way Neji had carried himself, labeling him just as a mere teenager. However, their faces had disfigured from arrogance into surprise when Neji finally opened his mouth to make comments about in the extensive politics, of the effects of the war with Sound, and the incoming threats. They would soon recognize Neji as more than capable to man the Hyuuga corporation as well as Hiashi (or possibly even better).

But Neji was not interested in meeting the men, he wanted to see her. He realized that he was a fool, an idiotic ignorant _adolescent_ and he had tried hard to forget, to lose himself in his studies. However, at night when subconscious reigned, he would wake sweaty and uncomfortable and he just needed to see her again, to touch her warm skin.

Oh, how much he hated her. He hated her for being a geisha not a woman, he hated her for enticing him, he hated her for her infatuation with his uncle.

But seeing her again after so many weeks (it had seemed longer than that), the image of her in white had disappeared with this porcelain doll. The muted white faced, red lips, hair up and perfectly molded into the customary style of maiko, body confined to the kimono and the large bow in the back, waiting to become undone.

He vaguely remembered why he drank so much, he wanted to forget.

And then seeing her so close up, her eyes wide and her mouth opened, his body and his sluggish mind was wanting wanting wanting. After being denied for so long, seeing her so perfect and yet so fake, he became infuriated. He didn't want this geisha, he wanted _Tenten_.

And then her voice just broke all control, her soft voice that would fill his dreams, and then she was embarrassed (was she?) when her dainty hands and her long sleeves covered her mouth. He was angry, he had grabbed too hard because she was within arms reach, she was close enough. Instantly, one arm was around her, crushing that delicate bow and feeling the curves of her body through the layers of fabric, he had pushed her up and against the wall, and he finally submitted to his desires.

He relished in her taste, her scent, her fingers gripping into his shoulder urgent, his grip over her erratic pulse. He took and took until he realized slowly, dumbly, that she didn't want this.

Neji grunted, slamming his fist against the wall behind him, his fingers damp and now dirty. His mind was still drowsy, he had only drank more after seeing that beautiful, gracious smile on her lips as she smiled and bowed to his uncle. She was in love with _him_; she wanted to be in the company of him, not Neji.

Hiashi, he hated Hiashi for taking away the things that mattered the most.

He tightened his tie, taking a breath before returning to the party.

* * *

_Notes: I'm a slow updater. These chapters are too long._


	7. Chapter 7: Maiko

_Notes: Well I feel like I'm all over the place here. Things are going to start picking up about now; I have a whole complex web in my head that I'm trying to get all down, so I hope you can comprehend. Enjoy!_

**Maiko**

Tenten had refused to see Neji, when messengers arrived at the door of the okiya, explaining that she was summoned to the Hyuuga manor to have tea with Hyuuga Neji, who had matters to entertain with her. Anko went instead, declining the offer in person. The third time Anko returned, she looked weary.

"Tenten," she said coming in, as Tenten sat at her vanity, already prepping for the night. The maiko had learned to apply the white foundation against her skin, and was painting her lips a dark red hue.

"Neji-san refuses to tell me what he is meaning to tell you, however he has not stopped from summoning you. It is highly disrespectful that you do not go, for the fact that the Hyuuga's are a major financial cash flow."

Tenten lowered her brush. Anko already knew what had happened, Tenten had recounted the story before bursting into tears the night of, already bleary from the alcohol. Anko had combed her hair soothingly like a mother would, and said that all young boys were bound for reckless, inappropriate acts. She promised that Tenten did not have to see Neji again.

"Neji-san is also Lee's childhood friend, and you have known him for quite a while, Tenten. I know what I said that night but if he summons you for another time, you _will_ go."

"Does Hiashi-sama know about Neji's actions?" Tenten blurted out, gazing at Anko through the reflection.

Anko didn't answer, but merely turned around and slid the door shut.

* * *

In the heavily fumed incense room, Tenten followed after Anko to the muffled noises of another business party. As soon as the maids slid the door open and Anko bowed the men, already inebriated, cheered as experienced, beautiful geisha and her young, naïve maiko walked in. Tenten saw Hiashi was at the head of the table, and he smiled at her, motioning for her to come sit next to the empty spot besides him. Tenten had not even looked at Anko before already shuffling towards him, bowing before she settled in next to the Hyuuga and a heavily bearded man by the name of Asuma. Anko exchanged a sharp glance, gracefully sitting besides Kakashi, an often companion.

Tenten refilled Hiashi's cup of sake, and the older man smiled.

"How have you been, Tenten-san? You are still as cute as before," he said warmly, and Tenten flushed prettily, looking down at her lap.

"I have been well, Hyuuga-sama. Has your business endeavors been successful?"

Hiashi sighed, taking a sip from the cup, "It has been better. I've been trying to get Neji up and ready to take over soon, being that I have been getting much older these few years…"

Tenten nodded, looking furtively up at him, "Isn't Neji-san young to take over such an extensive corporation? You must be more capable to hold position…"

He chuckled, "It's true, and I believe my nephew is around your age? But then again, you look much younger that you really must be. Geishas always have a way of deceiving the eye."

Tenten covered her laugh daintily with her hand, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, a gesture not gone unnoticed.

"I think I have met your nephew on occasion."

"He has spoken of you before, " Hiashi said quietly, and Tenten looked up, before letting her eyes fall back down to his hands. She lit his cigarette, that he brought up to his lips.

"You are the first geisha he's been interested in, surprisingly. The younger men of our family have always distracted themselves in the way of geisha, I have quite often, but my nephew has always been unfeeling. Either way, it will still be years before he will succeed me, and he still has much to prepare."

"I understand," Tenten commented, unable to think of anything to say. "I have seen the works in arithmetic and civics and history and it is all mind-boggling."

Hiashi chuckled, a wondrous smile gracing his lips as his eyes crinkled at the sight of the maiko before him. Tenten could not keep his gaze, her heart already racing. Hiashi did not flatter her with compliments, but it was there, that silent praise of her adorable naiveté. He spoke about how to run a corporation, the tasks of his daily life. Tenten wished she could forever be ignorant so Hiashi would forever explain to her, that deep voice of his.

Anko had interrupted, "Oh Hyuuga-sama, you do not intend to bore the whole party with your continuous talk of business, the only one listening is Tenten-chan!"

Hiashi merely lifted a hand, "I am however only talking to Tenten-chan here, you all can proceed with your taboo talk of sex with our beloved Anko."

The whole table laughed at the sarcasm present in his voice and Anko only smiled, fanning herself in that sensual way.

Hiashi did not glance over as he said, "I'd excuse myself for the restroom now, Tenten-chan is highly devoted in keeping my cup full to the brim."

"Oh I'll escort you, Hiashi-sama," Anko said quickly, before Tenten could speak up.

* * *

Tenten wondered where Anko was. She had rushed to accompany Hiashi-san to the restroom, a disappointment for Tenten as she yearned for time alone with the man. There was two other mediocre geishas sitting at the table, and the men had quieted down, falling back to talks of business. Anko should return soon or else the party would crumble.

"Ne, Anko-chan reminds me a bit of Tsunade-san, when she was younger" Asuma said next to Tenten, downing his sake wistfully. He had not lowered the cigarettes from his lips, a constant chain smoker. Tenten was almost running out of lighter fluid, the way Azuma went through pack by pack. Azuma chuckled, "I was a young businessman then, and completely charmed by Tsunade's ways."

One of the geishas laughed in an almost high-pitched shriek, "Azuma-san! Anko-san looks and acts nothing like Tsunade-san, who is a legendary geisha in all of Konoha."

The man with the mask, who Tenten had always seen but rarely conversed with, Kakashi-san, took a long look at Tenten, his one dull eye examining. The latter lowered her eyes, unnerved.

"Anko-chan detests Tsunade-san, because Tsunade-san is much more stronger than she is," he said, and Tenten looked up. She had always seen the tension between the two most important women in her life, but she had never known why. The other two geishas were also similarly interested.

"Tsunade never had a Danna, but Anko gave in, which makes her incapable of being better," Kakashi continued, and Tenten furrowed her brows. This was new information she had never been privy too, but she didn't understand.

"Isn't having a Danna a top priority for a geisha?" Tenten asked before she thought, and then covered her mouth shyly, a gesture that made a few men chuckle at her innocence.

Kakashi winked at her, "It is, but Tsunade was never supposed to be a geisha in the first place. She was to be married to the same man that had just left a few moments ago."

Suddenly, Tenten's mind was pushed forward. The pieces were not fitting in with each other. Quickly, she excused herself, shuffling towards the restroom, and then she heard murmurs from an adjacent room. In the dim-lit hallway, there was a crack of light. Tenten bent down, looking in with one eye.

Through the cracks, she could see Anko's backside, her hair already out of its bun as one hand was already entangled in it. The right side of her kimono had fallen down to reveal pale, slender shoulder, and she was lost in passion.

Anko was kissing Hiashi.

Hiashi opened an eye, spotting Tenten. The one hand in Anko's hair detangled, and ushered Tenten to leave without even breaking contact from the geisha. Tenten's heart tightened, she slid the door shut and sat kneeling on the floor, panting, unable to see past the stinging behind her blurry vision.

She could hear someone coming down the hallway, squat down beside her shivering body, and then she felt a warm hand cup her shoulder. She looked up and blinked through her tears at Kakashi, whose one eye looked solemn. He put one hand on the door, and sighed.

"Compose yourself," he said softly, and Tenten took a heavy breath in, and stood up silently.

"Ah Kakashi-san," Tenten chirped loudly, "I'll escort you to the restroom; I apologize for leaving you behind!"

She could feel his smile more than see it, and they walked farther into the hallway, his one hand merely grazing the bow on her back as Tenten let the shock finally sink in. She smeared the white makeup on her face and Kakashi patted her arm, a friendly, soothing gesture.

* * *

"That was Tenten," Anko breathed against the man's skin, her breath heavy.

Hiashi didn't speak, too focused on the geisha's neck.

"What do you want from her?" she asked, a touch of anger and hostility in her voice as she clawed at his back, much more painful than pleasuring.

"Nothing really," Hiashi replied into her skin, and Anko could feel the smirk and she wretched at the feeling. She bit her lip, making sure not to push herself away from the condescending man but pushed herself closer.

"You're planning on doing something to her to get back at Tsunade," she accused and Hiashi nipped her ear.

"I have completely forgiven Tsunade for any grievances," Hiashi chuckled, but the words hung heavy in the air.

_Lies._

"What really is it, Hiashi-sama?" Anko whispered.

He didn't speak, busy in his ministrations before he said softly, "I want to see how much she is like her mother."

"She is nothing like her."

"I see striking similarities."

"Do you know that your own nephew is after our dear Tenten, or do you already recognize that and are trying to retie the bonds between Sarutobi and Hyuuga again?"

Hiashi stilled and Anko's mouth curled into a feral, victorious, smirk. Her hands scrunched the front of his shirt and pushed him back, proud and vicious of the information she knew.

"Do not touch the girl, or I will make you wish that you never met her," she growled softly, before turning around and fixing her hair.

"Are you threatening me, geisha?" Hiashi's voice was bitter.

"You wouldn't dare switch okiyas. Our connection with you helps you keep your clients, mostly of my job."

Hiashi merely looked at her back, curved in the strong ego of a geisha, and then wiped his mouth and swept out of the room.

* * *

When Tenten had composed herself and the two had returned, Hiashi and Anko were already back in their spots, and Anko was making up a false tale of what had happened on their way to the bathroom. Tenten caught Anko's gaze, and her own hardened as Anko looked away and glanced at Kakashi, not even pausing in her story. Tenten resettled herself next to Hiashi and Asuma, still harshly aware of the closeness.

She wondered apathetically how she managed to not crumble into a million pieces as Hiashi no longer spoke a word to her, turned not fully but enough that he did not even glance at her.

Later that night, during the silent ride back to the okiya, Anko was not meeting her gaze.

"I saw you," Tenten had said, much more an accusing, bitter tone.

Anko's expression didn't even change.

"Why did you do it?" Tenten pressed further, reaching over and grabbing her sister's hands. "Aren't you a respectable geisha?"

Anko looked impassively at the maiko, shaking the trembling fingers off.

"In this cruel, bitter world, you do not have respect as a geisha. There is no such thing. The only woman in our world that has respect is Tsunade, and she does not even belong here."

* * *

Anko had brought Tenten along to visit Jiraya-san's office. Jiraiya had been delighted to see the maiko again and obviously the beautiful Anko, as he called for tea to be warmed for the two visitors.

He sat across from them, the large book full of scribbles and incomprehensive scrawls between them.

"We would like to reschedule our engagements," Anko said without hesitation. "Under some conflicts should not be able to attend any of the previously scheduled Hyuuga parties, due to the fact that his guests are rather unpleasant."

Anko and Jiraiya laughed at the comment and Jiraiya scoffed, "Do you understand how hard and how furious Hiashi-san will be now that you plan on, without accord, drop all of his engagements? He will hardly take this plesanatly."

"I'm sure there are many other okiyas that will be more than happy to pull us down and take our spots," Anko said, albeit a tone of cruelty in her voice.

Jiraiya chuckled, smirking, "Every other okiya wishes to be more influential than Tsunade's, but how can they live up to that legend?"

"They can't, which is exactly why we have enough affluence to withdraw from these parties, at least for the time being."

"I can't guarantee they will take you back after you throw them aside."

"We are geisha, we'll figure out a way," Anko smiled, and Jiraiya's feral smile only widened as his pen began to move across the page.

* * *

Tenten bowed to the man in front of her. He did not speak, his eyes watching her. They were alone along the bridge, and the trees were already dropping their leaves. She had run into him completely by accident, he had been going to see a show, two geishas accompanying him. He had completely stopped, asking for Natsune-san and Akane-san to go ahead without him, for he had matters to speak with the maiko whom neither have seen in weeks.

"You're avoiding me," Hiashi commented softly.

Tenten bit her lower lip, before saying quickly, "I'm afraid I've been rather busy since Jiraiya-san has scheduled us to conflicting times in line with your business parties."

"Most likely to Anko's doing, I assume."

Tenten did not respond, merely looking down at the wooden shoes on her feet.

"Will you take a stroll with me, Tenten-chan?"

The maiko could only nod, as Hiashi took her hand, moving it gently to hold against his arm. Tenten's heart was overflowing, her legs had felt wobbly but she composed herself.

After a moments while, Hiashi began to speak.

"Your okiya's mother, Tsunade-san was arranged to marry me in a political bond between the Sarutobi and the Hyuuga. This was during the times of the Wars, and many people died. This bond was supposed to create alliances, that would further plunge us into farther, bringing about more unity and resources in Konoha to continue the siege against foreign nations. The Hyuugas had not entered the war yet, and with this marriage it would strengthen my family's power as well as help the war. Tsunade, with the help of Jiraiya-san, was able to escape this marriage," there was no smile on his lips, not that Tenten had planned to see one. Hiashi was oddly very solemn about this topic.

"H-How?"

"She fell in love with another man."

"Did… did you love Tsunade-sama?"

Hiashi chuckled, patting Tenten's hand that had encircled his arm. "What man of sound mind could not be in love with Tsunade? She had charm much before she became a geisha."

"What was she, then?"

"She was the granddaughter of the governor of Konoha."

Tenten was silent, and Hiashi continued his story.

"Jiraiya-san had persuaded her into the world of geisha, where Tsunade suddenly gained extreme reputation in less than a year. Many war veterans were relieving themselves in geisha, who were much popular and affluent then. Through that, she had met a war doctor named Suzuki Dan. His niece would come along to be Shizune, a geisha of your okiya. During this time, I was searching for Tsunade, desperately trying to find her and make her my wife. But she was desperately scared of marriage, running away especially from the Hyuuga family, and she had an affair with Dan. Later, she had retired from being a geisha, and that is when I found her.

She married Suzuki Dan, and was pregnant with his child. Dan had gone off to war about six months before, and he had died. Tsunade was nothing more but an abandoned widow."

They had somehow strolled towards a less-populated area, where the trees had already lost their leaves and the bark was already scorched black, a burning fire that kept the trees from growing larger, from growing at all. They were decaying from the inside.

Hiashi merely looked up, and Tenten watched the curve of his jaw.

"I said I would still marry her, I would support the baby, but she refused. I tried for a while, but then could only give up. When I saw her again, she was back in the rooms of the teahouses, entertaining men. She had given up her baby child. She told me that she had left her daughter by the river, hopefully someone would either come pick her up and take the baby away, or the child would fall and drown in the river. Tsunade was no longer quite as lively after that, she was still beautiful and sensual, but the men that really knew her know she lost a bit of fire in her eyes.

And then rumors began to go around that her child, a daughter, was still alive. Someone said they had found a blond girl with the same color eyes as Tsunade. And she had slipped that there was no possible way that was her child, her daughter did not look like her. Finally the commotion died down, and Tsunade's affluence grew, her past became a legend and she came to own one of the most successful okiyas of all the geisha proviences.

Eight years ago, rumors grew once more. Tsunade had given her daughter to an old maid of her household and sent the maid to the outskirts of town. The maid had just died, and two days later, the Sarutobi okiya gained a new member."

Tenten stared at the man, her mouth opened and shut again. _There's no possible way…_

Hiashi turned towards her, cupping her cheek in a gentle motion. He ran his fingers down her cheekbone to her jaw, tipping it forward.

"You're the long lost daughter of Sarutobi Tsunade."

The story, revelation was such a shock that she did not even recognize the lips that had touched hers.

* * *

_Notes: That was a bit rushed, sorry! I hope you liked it, I'm kind of in a writer's block right about... now haha. comments would be appreciated.  
_


End file.
